The New Third Seat of the Sixth
by cole231
Summary: Yumichika is the new 3rd seat and he has a bone to pick with Byakuya about his noble attitude and Renji's paper work habits. Little did he know Byakuya has a bone for him as well. Yumichika/Byakuya onesided Renji/Bya Yaoi, graphic, darkfic.
1. Irritating Paperwork Habits

Yumichika groaned in frustration and slammed his fist onto his beautiful mahogany desk. His new lieutenant once again hadn't done his paper work, though he was not surprised he was irritated. Not necessarily because Renji hadn't done it but because of the fact that that noble son of a bitch Byakuya Kuchki had _banned _him from doing his work. Yumichika was frustrated because he had absolutely nothing to do. When Yumichika was in the eleventh he did all of the paperwork so it was a normalcy for him to do even captains work. But now Kuchki-taicho wanted to teach his irritable lieutenant 'responsibility' and all that, which was really putting a stop on the things Yumichika needed to get done.

When Yumichika's sword had gotten found out he had immediately been transferred and became the third seat of the 6th division. He would have been fifth again so he decided to have some fun and show his strength, the day he came to the new division he had challenged the fourth and third to a fight in front of his new captain. Needless to say, he won both. Ikkaku hadn't spoken to him in weeks and he really couldn't feel freer, like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he knew this was his punishment.

This he could handle, at least Ikkaku didn't challenge him to a fight which he'd expected. He truly believed it was because Ikkaku knew he would lose, everyone lost to his blade. Everyone except the captain of course, he would never beat him. No matter how many spars he simply wouldn't. They nearly made him take the lieutenants exam when soutaicho had forced him to show his shikai, if it wasn't for Kuchki he may have ended up having an actual seat that mattered. Or worse, he would have to show them his bankai and then he would be in real trouble.

Yumichika stood and walked around his room as he attempted to busy himself with tidying the little office. He had decorated it in bright colors, flowers, and his captain's paintings all over the walls but it just wasn't right. A sudden thought struck his mind and he seethed. _Byakuya Kuchki. _When he had first truly met his new captain he had just took a simple look at him and nodded. The bastard had nodded, nothing else, just walked away with Renji, he friggin nodded.

Now it wasn't like Yumichika hadn't been used to being ignored by Zaraki on occasion but this bastard didn't even take the chance to know him. No matter how much he fluttered around his office, made him tea, yelled at Renji, no matter what Kuchki never really acknowledged him. Not even when Yumichika had 'awed' and crooned at the captains brilliant paint strokes that currently decorated his office had the captain even looked up from his desk.

It certainly didn't help that Yumichika just had to be dumped off in the most gorgeous person in the whole Seritei's division and he wouldn't even look at him. No one could deny the beautiful symmetry of Kuchki's face, his muscular body, or the long black hair that flowed so delicately in the wind. Everybody pined for Captain Kuchki, hell even his own lieutenant had wanted to screw him and Kuchki seemed to go on none the wiser. Of course maybe if the bastard had actually paid any attention to anything else except his work he could have opened his eyes at how beautiful he actually was but no, he just didn't care.

At first Yumichika believed that Kuchki had some sort of strange anti-friendly disease that stopped him from liking any sort of human contact. Even when Yumichika and Renji bickered back and forth in the middle of the taicho's office Kuchki never said a word. It seemed that every time Yumichika would walk into the room and let his voice bellow the captain got this red tint flushed across his face. Yet he really didn't know what he had done, maybe it was his constant pruning or the way he would waltz right in no matter who was there. But Kuchki never said anything.

Once last week Renji had complained about the fact that he always got the full brunt of Kuchki's noble rudeness and Yumichika had never been told to do anything. The bastard hadn't said anything when Yumichika answered for him, stating 'because Kuchki-taicho can see the beauty in me and all is instantly forgiven'. At the time he thought the pink on his cheeks was just a simple blush but looking back he realized it was just the first stage of anger. Kuchki never spoke to him, just simple things like 'put some tea on Ayasegawa' or 'what is it Ayasegawa?' or 'please let go of Abari's hair Ayasegawa, he had work to do'.

But Renji **never **did his work and Kuchki **never **spoke to him otherwise. This division was loopy and Yumichika was going to do something about it. Sliding the door open with a slam he marched right toward the captain's office and went to get some answers.

(**)

Byakuya sat at his desk sketching some drawings from memory. His first had been a penciled sketch of his third seat with a bright smile sitting beneath one of the cherry blossom trees in his yard, his head was leaned back and his body arched back to look up at a flower that was headed down in his direction. The second was of his third seat with his head bowed on the battle field, the frown on his face was grim and he stare down at the dead bodies surrounding him. This was a memory from the first time he had ever seen the black haired beauty, he remembered wondering why something so magnificent would be so sad about the enemies dead soldiers. The third, the one he had just begun to draw was of his third seat in a head shot lying on a black bed. His head was slowly turned to the right and he had a pink flush on his cheeks, he had drawn him so he looked happily sedated. His black hair pooled around his shoulders and he was looking directly into the mind of the artist.

Yes, Byakuya Kuchki had a massive crush on his third seat. Ever since that day they had defeated Aizen and he watched as Yumichika walked among the dead looking for survivors. Not many had paid much attention to the fallen Espada but he had, he'd even saved one. The next day it was announced at the captains meeting that he would be transferred and Byakuya had jumped at the chance to have him in his division. The day that Yumichika was coming he made them clean everything mercilessly, even took special care to make his office right beside the flamboyant former fifth seat and made sure he got one on his own. Yumichika had the biggest bedroom in the entire sixth division, with the exception of his of course. He had made sure Yumichika was comfortable in every way.

But when Byakuya had seen the pretty boy approach it was a completely different story, he had completely frozen up. Byakuya could feel his face flush as a bright smile was shined at him and rather than say anything too stupid to the beautiful man he had nodded and subtly ran to his office to hide his ever present growing erection. It seemed like every time those bright violet eyes came upon him he had to breathe deeply through his nose and force himself not to make a fool of himself. He'd tried several times to suppress the urge to actually have a conversation in fear of saying something he knew he shouldn't. Like 'Oh by the way the only reason I wanted you in my division is because I wanted to drag you into my bed so we could fuck like bunnies'. That would surely be the wrong thing to say.

Byakuya took a deep breath and continued to detail his sketch. He decided to add a hand that looked suspiciously identical to his own beside Yumichika's head on the bed. Yumichika was so beautiful, he had so many expressions, he was a work of art in himself. When Yumichika burst into his room throughout random times of the day Byakuya grew nervous quickly, especially since for the most part he finished up his work in the early morning and spent much of his day just sitting at his desk drawling.

Once on a late night Yumichika had left the door open to Renji's office which gave him a perfect view of him curled up on the lieutenants couch napping. He remembered the way the boy turned in his sleep, he looked so peaceful. Byakuya had stare at him while briefly glancing down every once in a while to make sure he was drawling him the perfect way, but then again one just couldn't capture that beauty on paper. Yumichika could turn a straight man gay in an instant with a single smile. Though it wasn't like he didn't already come to the realization many years ago that he was a little bent, but this boy wasn't just like anyone. Yumichika who came into his office everyday and made him tea, who sat with him when he wouldn't talk, who sent people away when they annoyed the easily irritable captain, who always smiled when he saw him no matter how he treated the third seat. He was Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Byakuya shuffled his sketches and put some paperwork above them as he heard the door to office beside his own slam open. This signaled the wrath of Yumichika, who was most likely looking to yell at Renji about nothing as usual. It didn't necessarily make him jealous to see them always going at it, most times in the middle of his office, but it did anger him to an extent. He wanted Renji to leave most of the time, but what would he say? _Get out of my office so Yumichika and I can sit here in silence while I enjoy his company. _No, he never said anything at all.

When the door to the office connecting his own opened he wasn't surprised, but when Yumichika made his way over without even stopping to his office he certainly was confused. The door whipped open and there he stood. Yumichika walked in with slatted eyes and stepped in, closing the door behind him with a bang. Sighing he averted his eyes back down and pretended to do something. Even when Yumichika was angry he still managed to captivate Byakuya's heart.

"Taicho" the feathered man said with a scowl.

"What is it Ayasegawa?" Yumichika seethed and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked toward the desk.

"Your lieutenants not doing his work so I'm going to do it, no matter what you say" Byakuya's eyebrow raised and he forced himself not to look up. It wasn't something that he would admit to anyone but Byakuya Kuchki was a bit of a sadist, the disrespectful tone that Yumichika constantly took with him was one day going to force the boy on his knees doing all the dirty things that his mama told him to never do.

"Disobeying a direct order then Ayasegawa?" he said in his usual bored tone.

"Disobe- what! He's a fool taicho, out drinking right now…it's not going to get done if I don't do it okay" he stated and stood his ground. Yumichika threw some papers on his captains desk and huffed in annoyance. "You see what he does all day? Is doodles the right way to go about things? See you could have _me _doing all the work and nothing would be late"

"Your suggesting I just let him go about his lazy attitude and you bail him out every time?" Byakuya asked, still looking down at his desk. Yumichika was shocked, this was the most words he'd ever heard come out of Kuchki's mouth..ever. He really didn't know how to react to it. "Whether you or he likes it, one day Abari will be a captain and he will need this experience to thrive in his position. No matter if you're bored or not"

Yumichika scoffed in anger and looked around the room as if searching for the words somewhere in the walls. He really couldn't say anything, it was true. Renji the lazy ogre needed some stability and this happened to be as much as he got. Yumichika looked down at Byakuya and was enraged to see that still the man hadn't looked up at him. He was reading his paperwork like he wasn't even there, once again not acknowledging him.

Byakuya watched from the corner of his eye as the third seat rounded the desk and came to stand right beside him. A hand came to slam hard onto his desk and Byakuya groaned at the interruption. He didn't have time for this, nothing was going to happen today and the closeness was rousing his lonely penis to its hardness. This was all very depressing and he tried desperately to shake off the warm sensation that spread through his body as Yumichika bent down.

"Look at me!" he had yelled. Byakuya looked down at the hand on his desk and his gaze travelled up the slim arm to the shoulder up the neck to the intense violet eyes that looked down at him.

Yumichika flinched as his captain stood to his full height and grabbed his head to pull him into a heated kiss. His eyes widened to impossibly wide saucers as the kiss grew more passionate and Byakuya pulled him close to his own body. Yumichika's mind was racing, this was not the plan. He was just going to come in here and scream about being bored, not this. His captain hated him, he didn't grab him into a hot fantasy kiss that only happened in the very best dreams. This was put his hands on Byakuya's chest and roughly shoved him away to hit onto the wall behind the desk.

Byakuya swore to himself as he hit the wall and realized that he had completely lost himself in the kiss. Yumichika had kissed him back! It lasted at least a minute and that was something. He heavily breathed and looked up at Yumichika who was just standing there looking up at him with shock. As they shared a look Byakuya saw deeper and something in his eyes, some twinge of passion flickered on the boys face and all blood from his head rushed downward immediately.

Yumichika swallowed and his eyes fluttered as he looked into the dark gray eyes. Byakuya was a gorgeous, beautiful man. As he hunched over slightly, steadying himself against the wall with his hand, his black hair framed his face and a heated look was directed at him. Yumichika began to furiously search his mind for all the reason's this was wrong and at the moment he couldn't find a single one. He launched himself back into the arms of his captain and resumed the kiss.

Byakuya's mind went wild as he felt a wet kiss pressed to his lips and a body thrust into his own. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and hiked the shinigami robes up before lifting the light man by his ass to wrap his legs around his waist. He tightly held the black haired vixen in one arm as the other swept everything off of the desk and sat him down on it. A gasp came from the third seat as Byakuya tore open his uniform and moved him to lay back.

Yumichika didn't fight when his body became exposed as Byakuya savagely tore open his coverings. He shivered as the cold air in the room pinched his skin and a hard chest pressed to his own. The third seat moaned as little kisses and licks littered along his neck and slowly made their way down.

Byakuya let himself breathe as his face pressed into Yumichika's upper belly and he let his hands slip back to cup the firm ass of the boy below him. His hands roamed down to the back of his thighs and over to the front slowly memorizing every detail. Yumichika shuddered as he began to massage his inner thighs and his head dipped lower. He swallowed Yumichika's head into his mouth and began his ministrations.

Byakuya swirled his tongue and looked up as slender fingers made their way through his hair to gently remove his silver clips which fell on the ground with a loud 'ting'. Feeling the finger's thread through his hair as Yumichika arched in his mouth was enough to send him over the edge. Especially since looking up at the beautiful creature writhing on the desk in front of him, Byakuya had spread his knee's wide and the beautiful boy's mouth was wide open as his head fell back. Every one of Yumichika's cries of passion sent waves down Byakuya's body and he gave up.

Yumichika watched from the desk as Byakuya nodded his head up and down on his erection. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, this noble man hunched over a desk working on him like a whore in heat. He thread his fingers through the black hair and moved it out of the way to watch the man move. "Ah, Taicho..taicho" Yumichika sounded a disappointed sound as Byakuya detached himself from his weeping cock and straightened out a little to look down at him. Yumichika let his fingers fall out of the hair and he heaved. Watching the captain take a long look at his naked body sent shivers through Yumichika and he pouted in near sedation. "Byaka" he whined as his cock twitched.

A twinge of a smile crossed Byakuya's features and he went to kneel down in front of the desk and lifted Yumichika's legs over his shoulders. Yumichika groaned in frustration, he needed penetration. This was going too.."Byakuuuuaaaah..shit..stop stop ah oh" Yumichika nearly hit the ceiling as he felt a hot tongue against his entrance and lick him up and down. His hands came back to Byakuya's hair and he attempted to push the tongue deeper inside him. It licked, and prodded, and heated, and every little thing Yumichika had ever dreamed of and he almost died right there. "Fffuuuuck Byaka" he moaned and threw his head back as he felt fingers enter him.

Yumichika could hear himself begging, hell if he knew for what but it was something that he really really needed. The rhythm of the fingers had become in sync with the rocking of his hips and Byakuya's tongue was..everywhere. Yumichika panted wildly and his head shook back and forth as he felt himself draw near, he roughly tugged on Byakuya's hair and forced the man to come up and breathe. "Taicho..taicho, fuck me"

Byakuya kissed Yumichika with passion as the boy sat up and quickly began to disrobe him. Byakuya stopped him for a brief second only to slide Yumichika's forgotten uniform off of his own shoulders and tore the rest of his clothes off himself. Byakuya pushed Yumichika back down and grabbed onto his hands hard enough to bruise to shove them beside of his head. The third seat just responded with a yelp and put his ankles on his captain's lower back in a bid to pull him closer. He watched with a smirk as Yumichika lifted his head and whimpered as he bucked up, trying his best to get some attention. Byakuya was about ready to burst himself so he decided to go ahead and let him have it.

Byakuya barely paused as he thrust himself into the tight heat below him. Yumichika's loud scream didn't stop him as he began to plow into the boy. Soon his hands came to grip the other side of the desk and he braced his legs as he pounded into the tight body below him. One of the third seat's arms came around his neck and the other steadied him on the desk as he lifted himself to sit down on the furious thrusts with as much precision as one could muster from the position and for what seemed like mere seconds the two fucked each other raw like savage animals. The desk was banging against the ground at a fierce beat and Byakuya's arm came to wrap around Yumichika's waist as he began to rock roughly up into the body.

The rapid clenching and unclenching of the heat he was pumping into was enough for Byakuya to shove his mouth against Yumichika's and he felt the third seats thighs squeeze painfully onto his waist and hold him tight.

"Ah..Taicho!" cried Yumichika against his mouth as he sobbed out his own release. With an uncharacteristic growl escaping from his throat, Byakuya thrust forward one last time before cuming inside of him.

After a minute or two of moaning kisses Byakuya stepped back and let the desk fall to its rightful place on the floor. He mustered all the strength he could conjure and lifted Yumichika off the dirtied desk before lying them on the soft black rug that Yumichika just insisted would make his office look 'beautiful'. Byakuya didn't like it but he was certainly grateful it was there at the moment, it was the closest thing he was going to get to a bed and there was no way he was going home anytime soon. Yumichika sleepily settled beside him and lay his head against his chest as Byakuya pulled his robes to lay on top of them. He lay a kiss on the pretty boys head before falling into a rare happy sleep.

Yumichika closed his eyes and took in his captain's scent. Honestly he couldn't believe that had just happened, he thought he would be waking up very soon and this was just some big mind fuck that he had played on himself. But as the world became less shaky and his mind began to focus he realized that this was real. He was laying on Byakuya Kuchki, the gorgeous captain of the 6th division had taken one look into his eyes and Yumichika saw his barriers crumble. This was fun, he decided then that he was going to have to find ways to make his captain pay attention to him more often.

(**)

_Thanks for reading. It's funny how this strange piece of work just came up in my head but neh..I kinda like it._

_I was thinking of another part but I don't know..we'll see what my dull imagination will come up with next time.._

_~cole~_


	2. Whoops! The Second Slip Up

Yumichika yawned rather loudly and reached out for the heat that was once attached to his body. When he found the human blanket he snuggled in closer and threw his leg up over whoever's hip was in his..no, this isn't his bed and this is not a human blanket. This was..taicho!

Yumichika snapped his eyes open and flinched as his eyes met gray ones that were intensely gazing down at him. Byakuya was laying on his side with his hand holding his head with the other arm tightly wrapped around the third seat. _Oh shit. _Yumichika thought as his gaze travelled down his captains body and came to the bare *very* toned, muscled, perfectly scolded chest. He would have looked lower but there was a troublesome white captain's robe draped over their lower halves. A light chuckle broke Yumichika out of his thoughts and he looked back up into his taicho's eyes.

Byakuya had woken up some time ago and raised himself to his elbows, he blinked his eyes as the bright morning light shined rays on his face. He realized then that they must have been lying around all night, he hazily remembered waking up a few times and falling back asleep. It was then that he noticed someone sprawled over his body. His heart skipped as he looked down to see a pool of black hair on his shoulder and he slowly lowered the boy to lay on his side so he could look at him. Lifting himself to a forearm, he reached his hand up and brushed the hair away from the beautiful face in front of him. Leaning forward he placed small kisses all over the third seats lips, cheeks, and jaw. When Yumichika's nose began to furrow and his eyes fluttered Byakuya felt the strong urge to smile, yet ignored it in fear of letting all his feelings show which he simply could not do right now. As the flamboyant boy cuddled into him he felt the blood rush straight to his cock.

When his eyes met bright violet ones he choked. His mind rattled back to these past few weeks and Byakuya realized that he couldn't speak. It had been so long that he had convinced himself not to speak to the boy and now after weeks of training himself he was thoroughly brainwashed. Byakuya watched as the former fifth seat's eyes roamed down his body and chuckled as disappointment crossed his features when his eyes fell on the robe falling over both their hips.

As his eyes connected with Yumichika's he felt the urge to say something, but his mind drew a blank. He had obviously skipped a few steps in his plans to 'woo' the third seat and he felt weak for it. Byakuya couldn't understand how he had lost control of himself so quickly, so easily. One look into the purple eyes and he turned to putty, all understanding of self restraint was thrown out the window when he first pressed his mouth over the soft lips of his third seat. Byakuya decided that since that worked the first time he might as well try it again.

Yumichika clenched his eyes closed as he was kissed, with a shiver he moaned into it and moved to slide on top of the nobleman. He gasped as his hips were roughly grabbed and positioned over the leaking erection. Yumichika shuddered as he was lowered onto the captain and threw his head back as he was filled to the hilt, strangely he couldn't remember Byakuya being this big. That said, he couldn't remember most of the painful/intensely pleasurable sex, all he really could remember was his mind failing on him as the strongest orgasm that he had ever experienced wracked through his body.

Yumichika lifted himself and adjusted, honestly his butt fucking hurt like hell but he began to get over it as Byakuya began to thrust up into him. He soon positioned himself so that Byakuya is brushing furiously against the little bundle of nerves inside of him that sends him into a screaming fit. Before he knows it the captain is sitting up and controlling every movement, his hands gripped Yumichika's hips in a steel grip and he began to slam the third seat onto him. "T-Tai..ccho..fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Yumichika began panting the mantra through thrusts as he bounced quickly to meet the movements.

Byakuya groaned and his head fell back as the third seat began to fuck himself on his dick. He first he wanted to feel Yumichika go on him but as soon as his head brushed against the hole he lost all control and lost himself in the black haired vixen. Then the 'taichos' came and Byakuya was gone. His mind was blank and nothing seemed to matter more than the person shaking, grabbing, and screaming in his lap. The assertion of his authority being repeated into his ear with breathy cries was getting him closer to his goal and he felt that familiar sensation spread through him.

The captain's hand grasped the back of his third seats hair and he pulled it back, resulting in a loud groan from the both of them as the angle changed and pulsing could be felt from inside. Byakuya held one arm around Yumichika and began to bring him down with great speed. He watched as the third seats hand tightly wrapped around his own member and stroking himself to completion.

Byakuya takes in the sight before him as Yumichika splatters cum all over his stomach. The black haired boy was arched back, his mouth wide open as his moans got louder, the noble takes this time to run his hands over the body presented to him and kisses the middle of his chest before releasing his own load into the heaving figure on top of him. Eventually he released the third seats hair after having a good look at him, and Yumichika collapsed against his chest.

Yumichika attempts his best to control his breathing and relax his muscles. It seems that what he thought was just the heat of the moment before was actually just regular intense sex with Byakuya Kuchki. He shivered as Byakuya's surprisingly soft hands came to brush the hair off of his shoulders and warm kisses were placed on his collar bone. "Shit" he exhaled and dug his head into his captain's neck. The arms that encircled him pulled him close and their chests, along with the mess he'd made, came together for a while. Slowly he turned his head and looked up into the passion clouded eyes of his captain..his captain. _Aw FUCK Yumichika Ayasegawa! You did it again you slut! _Yumichika swore to himself and sighed. _Get up right now, right now…get off this gorgeous mans dick and go before this gets worse. _

Byakuya groaned as Yumichika lifted himself off of his flaccid cock and stood above him. The boy briefly looked down at him in somewhat of a painful expression before turning and pulling his torn clothing back on. With a thud Byakuya's head hit the rug behind him and he stare up at the ceiling. He really had no idea what to do.

Yumichika threw on his clothes and let the anger seep out of his body as he realized that when the bastard had torn open his robes, he had _torn _open his robes. The fabric of his hakama was in shambles and the only thing that he could salvage was his kimono uniform. With a deep breath he picked up his robe and slipped it over his shoulders before spotting a piece of parchment on the ground that was half underneath the rest of the papers strewn across the floor.

Yumichika knelt down and lifted the thing in his hands before tilting his head to the side and gazing at the rough penciled sketch. It was him..this was a drawn picture of him with 'BK' in the corner in elegant script. Silently he folded the parchment and slid it into his pocket then stood. He took a solemn look down at his captain and turned to walk out the door, closing it as softly as he could as he left.

(**)

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit.._ Yumichika swore to himself as he held together his uniform and hurried back to his room. _You just fucked taicho. YOU let your captain fuck your brains into the dirty, dirty gutter. _Yumichika growled to himself and froze with a gasp as someone appeared in front of him. His eyes widened and he turned to walk away. His pink haired friend grinned evilly and stepped back in front of him in record speed.

"Whatcha doin Ayakun?" the pink haired man said and crossed his arms, taking a look down at the tethered uniform and messy hair. "You look like you've just had some fun..why wasn't I invited?" Yumichika rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the way.

"Shh Szayel! Don't say that!" Yumichika hissed and shunpoed to his room, followed by his laughing friend. The third seat roughly pulled him in and slammed the door shut behind him. Yumichika took a look at his friend before turning and giving up. Szayel had been his new best friend since he had been transferred to the sixth; he became the third seat of the twelfth so naturally they loved each other instantly. But then again, after Yumichika saved his life during the war Szayel was eternally in his debt.

"Details! Details!" Szayel giggled and clapped his hands merrily. Yumichika sighed and sat down on his bed. He cradled his head and thought about the best way to put this.

"I…" he began and his nose scrunched up.

"You and who!"

"Ergh..pinky swear" Yumichika held up his pinky and Szayel collapsed onto his big American bed before combining their tiny fingers together.

"Pinky promise! Won't even tell Kushi!"

"Taicho" the black haired vixen whispered as he clenched his eyes closed. He didn't have to open them to hear the amazement on Szayel, he heard a mouth drop open and hang. Opening one eye he looked up at the shock written all over his best friends face.

"Your Taicho?" Szayel whispered back as if they were in a room with thirty other people. Yumichika nodded weakly and looked at the ground. "Like Kuchki-taicho right? Sexy taicho..not scary taicho"

"No not Zaraki! Sexy taicho of course"

"You..nu..uh" Yumichika nodded and let a smirk grace his beautiful features.

"Twice" Szayel suddenly squealed and tackled the brunette to the bed before straddling his waist and holding his wrists above his head. Szayel leaned down at took a deep inhale of Yumichika's neck before looking back into his eyes.

"Ooh, you even smell like him. So details?"

"I have no idea what happened" Yumichika scoffed. "One minute im just standing there yelling and the next I'm on the desk with my clothes in shambles"

"Wow, he did quite a number..good thing you weren't wearing your neckerchief"

"It's not a neckerchief! Don't say that, so ugly" Szayel grinned down at him and sat up, releasing his wrists.

"So how was it?" Yumichika let out a drastic moan and sat up to hug his friend.

"Even if I could explain it I don't know if I would want to. So savage that Kuchki, controlling and just plain..well, captain-like. Seriously Szay, I couldn't even remember my name..for a minute that I think I forgot his too.." Szayel laughed loudly and beamed down at his friend.

"That good huh? So strange, maybe that's why he doesn't speak to you"

"Plus!" Yumichika said and rearranged the man on his lap so he could pull the parchment out of his paper. "Look at what I found when I was leaving" Szayel's eyes widened as his eyes laid on the sketch that was thrust into his hands.

"Its..you? B.K. drew a magnificent drawling of Y.A.? How intriguing" the pink haired man said as he tilted his glasses down to the end of his nose. "Wow Yumi, this is a serious infatuation"

"I know! I completely understand though, I mean it's not often that you see one as beautiful as I running around. Not even this sketch can properly capture my radiance but I have to say it's awfully close" Szayel just rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. After a few moments of silence Szayel tore his eyes away from the parchment and looked down at Yumichika who was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you going to do?" Yumichika huffed and turned to lay on his side on the bed, pulling Szayel with him.

"What am I going to do! What am I going to tell Shuuhei?"

"_You're _not telling Shuuhei anything! What do you mean? I don't like him anymore, you and Byakuya Kuchki now? That's a sight for sore eyes"

"I know! We're so beautiful, it just seems like it was eventually meant to be!" Szayel laughed and agreed.

"Well it's morning you know, are you going in?"

"Oh shit" Yumichika swore as he sprang off the bed and held his torn robe to his body.

"What?"

"Renji!" The third seat exclaimed, Szayel's face melted into confusion and he sat up with his hands raised palm up as if asking 'so?'. "Renji's had like the biggest crush on Taicho since the beginning of time! I just..oh dear, I stole my friends man"

"_Boom I got your boyfriend, I got your man_" Szayel laughed and began to dance around the bed as he sang the song. Yumichika rolled his eyes and slapped at his friends shoulder.

"Stop! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is, Renji's been with Kuchki for years. I don't think you should be blamed for..exerting your feminine beauty in such a way that you've seduced unintentionally. Renji should have upped his game, it's not like he's off limits-" Yumichika took a deep breath and nodded.

It was true, but then again Renji had confided in him. It had been a while since he heard the drunken confession but unfortunately he still remembered it. That on top of the fact that Shuuhei and him had been talking again all made this situation about twenty times worse. Yumichika turned and walked to the bathroom. He ignored his friend as the pink haired man knocked on the door and eventually he was alone to think to himself. The third seat sat down in the shower and lay his head on the tub as he tried to decide if he should go to work today.

(**)

Renji Abari stopped at his office door with a loud sneeze. Sniffling his nose, he walked through to his desk. He took a deep breath and relaxed as he sat down. Renji had a massive hangover, he decided right then that getting drunk on all that human liquor with Ikkaku and Iba was a very bad idea. If anyone ever asks him if he wants to swallow the worm he might throw up right there just from the memory.

The red head decided to take a small nap and rest as much as he could before Kuchki realized he was there and came out of his office to scold him. His thoughts lazily drifted to his captain and he could feel the goofy smile drift over his face. _Byakuya Kuchki. _He thought to himself. _You love Byakuya Kuchki..hmm.._Renji really didn't know when his thoughts became sexual toward his best friends big brother but he liked them.

Maybe it was something about his expressionless face. Renji always thought how it would be rather enticing to see Kuchki-taicho in something other than a scowl or slightly amused glance. Everything had been going rather well lately in his seduction plans actually, well he was thinking of a way to begin them. Kuchki wasn't just someone you just went up and passed a line at. He was a noble, Kuchki wasn't just going to bend over for him for nothing. Maybe the day he defeated him would be the day he would win both his body and heart.

But that was a big fat maybe though. Kuchki didn't like anybody, it wasn't like he hadn't tried so many times he couldn't count. Byakuya Kuchki had little pleasures in life. One was sitting in silence and the other would be mourning his dead wife. Renji hadn't managed to find a single thing in common with the temperamental taicho, yet every time he was around the red head just got these little butterflies flying in his chest. It was unexplainable but there was just something he couldn't quite put his finger on about his captain.

(**)

Byakuya took a deep breath as the steamed water fell down his body. He cracked his neck and put his hands on the wall to feel the hot sensation on the back of his neck. After staying on the cold floor for a few minutes he had gathered the strength and cleaned up his office. Byakuya briefly stopped as he saw his lieutenant sleeping on top of his desk but decided against scolding him. The captain didn't feel like saying a damn thing to anyone. In all actuality he would have liked to spend the morning with Yumichika, but he was uncertain about everything that had happened.

It wasn't like Yumichika had actually _wanted _to be with him. Who wouldn't have dreamt of a heated passion filled night with him? Byakuya wasn't as oblivious as he portrayed. He knew he was attractive, he was one of the youngest taicho's, and also available. Yumichika may have just went along with it because it seemed like a good thing in the moment, he may not even like him. Byakuya couldn't think straight when he had looked into the violet eyes, he knew he shouldn't have reacted like that and it was his fault.

Closing his eyes he lathered himself up and his mind drifted back to last night. Yumichika Ayasegawa, the self proclaimed most beautiful thing to grace the world, had kissed the life out of his soul. After weeks of pining for the touch Byakuya couldn't imagine how he could act around the third seat from now on. Every time he would see the black haired vixen he would think of his lips. Byakuya would think of those long slender legs wrapped around him, that tightness squeezing around him. He would remember the way Yumichika threw his head back in pleasure, the shaky mispronunciation of his name.

Byakuya wrapped his hand around his cock and groaned as he began to stroke his hard member. He visualized their night of rough passion and his name rolling off the boys tongue. Within minutes he came onto the wall in front of him with a sigh of the boys name and knelt down inside the vast tub. Shivers wracked through his body and he was comforted by the water running over his back.

The captain didn't know what to think. If Yumichika told him he didn't want him it would be fine. He may be heartbroken and commit suicide in the most painful way he could imagine but hey, no harm done there. He would just have to wait it out. Byakuya gathered himself together and began to get ready for the day. Today Byakuya was going to see his third seat and he was going to actually say something, he would have a conversation. Something he always wanted with the carefree magnificent boy. Today, Byakuya Kuchki was not going to confess his undying love, he was going to take it a step at a time and talk. Today he was going to speak to Yumichika Ayasegawa.

(**)

Yumichika rolled his eyes and stood in front of his captain's desk with crossed arms. The idiot was just sitting there looking at him with these glossy eyes and some strange expression that he didn't understand. The look wasn't angry, or annoyed, maybe it was a look of confused thinking? Yumichika had walked in not five minutes ago, completely ignoring the lieutenant sleeping on the desk, to come stand where he was. Neither one of them had said anything and Yumichika was certainly not going to say something first.

"Well?" He finally questioned with aggravation. Byakuya's eyebrows dipped low and he looked somewhere in Yumichika's midsection.

"Ayasegawa-" Byakuya drew slowly and looked at the arms crossed over each other. He couldn't will himself to look into the beautiful face just yet. He was a coward, a pussy, a bitch. His game plan had died mercilessly as soon as he looked up and saw the object of his affections. Byakuya felt like shit so he conjured up his usual bravado for dealing with his feelings toward the boy and quickly said- "Put on some tea"

Yumichika's mouth snapped open and he was fucking shocked. The bastard told him to make some tea. _'Ayasegawa put on some tea'. _The usual, what happened to last night? What happened to throw Yumichika on the desk and fuck his brains out? What happened to sweet Byaka kisses? Well, apparently it had all died when he had left the office this morning. "Put on some tea?" he seethed. "Put on some damn tea, You bastard!"

"Aya-"

"No, no Ayasegawa me! You're not going to prance around here and act like last night didn't happen. No 'put on some tea Ayasegawa' you..you..you son of a bitch!" Yumichika whispered as angrily as he could. The third seat did take in mind the red head laying outside the door of course. He watched as Kuchki took a deep breath and looked down at the papers on his desk.

"Yumichika..put on some tea" The third seat's body tensed up and he froze. Yumichika? He was Yumichika? For a minute there he thought his name was..? No, this man isn't going to do this, no mind fucking! It's wrong, it makes the game no fun and he was simply too smart to fall for it. "I would like to sit here and speak with you" Yumichika huffed and walked over to the tea set.

Yumichika grew frustrated as he made the tea, slamming everything down in exasperation. When he finished he stomped over and put the tea down.

"Sit" Byakuya demanded and rose his head to look at the boy who collapsed in exaggeration. Yumichika crossed one leg over the other and took a sip of his tea.

"Speak" he said after a few too many seconds of silence. Yumichika looked directly into those intense gray eyes and ignored the shiver that went through him. Byakuya took another deep breath and looked down.

"I would like to speak to you about last night.." Byakuya began and searched for the words.

"I know that Taicho, that's why I made tea" Yumichika responded with a flick of his purple-black hair. Yumichika pulled out his mirror in annoyance and patiently waited while Byakuya thought to himself. He could wait, he'd wait forever, it was actually relieving seeing Byakuya lost for words. He attributed it to his beauty of course and thought he'd give the man some extra time. After a few minutes of silence Yumichika looked over to see Kuchki staring right at his face, he saw the flush of pink as the gray eyes averted back to his papers. "Taicho" he sighed and his eyes found the captains again.

"I would like to see you Yumichika" the captain said quickly and looked back down. The smile that sprang onto the third seats face was cheek splitting. Yumichika put his hand to his mouth and gasped dramatically.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchki of the sixth division wants to see little ol' me!" he exclaimed quietly with feigned confusion. The pink of Kuchki's face reddened and he made a groaning sound in the back of his throat. Yumichika stood and put his cup and mirror down onto the desk in front of him before rounding the desk. "My, my Kuchi have your standards skyrocketed..for a moment there I thought you were training to become a eunuch" Yumichika's smile grew impossibly as he saw the small grin splash across Byakuya's features.

"I hope given my actions this morning you now know otherwise" he teased back and moved his arms back as Yumichika sat on his lap. The third seat placed a small kiss on his lips and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_You _wanna be my boyfriend Byaka?" Yumichika purred and nipped at his cheek. Byakuya's grin became a shy smile and he looked down. The third seat put his finger on his chin and pointed his head up to look into his eyes. "Hm?" he questioned and kissed him again.

"I do.."

"Why Taicho? I don't think there has ever been a moment I could think you would..you never seemed to like me much" he said petulantly and looked away in innocence.

"Maybe it is your beauty.." Byakuya said and wrapped his arms around the slim waist on top of him. "Or your smile..the elegant laugh..your perfectness, the tightness..the, power. Why question why anyone would want you to be theirs? It would seem to me that anyone who would fall into your good graces would have an overbearing need for you" Now it was time for Yumichika's blush to come about and he felt his cheeks light up. _Awwww. _He thought in his head with a squeal that followed. He would have jumped up and mercilessly teased the captain if he hadn't decided before coming in that he was going to play it cool for now. Save the flamboyancy for a later date, a date, he would be having _dates _with his captain.

"So you wanna be my boyfriend huh? Like mistress boyfriend or happy spoiled boyfriend?" Yumichika giggled and squirmed further into the embrace.

"Well for now I would like to keep this between us..it would be a shame to have the Seritei News busting down my door everyday for the exclusive on our new positions" Yumichika paused and looked down at the smiling captain he was sitting on. _Did Byakuya Kuchki just make a joke! *Gasp!* _Yumichika laughed grandly and kissed his captains cheek.

"I agree..but I'm an easily spoiled boy Byaka. You might go broke" Byakuya let out a small chuckle. "You sure you wanna get involved with me? Maybe you should think about it first..seems so hasty"

"Not at all, I've spent many a night thinking about this. Maybe it is you who should evaluate what you would expect from me first. I will admit I am a very hard man to be with sometimes" Byakuya said in all seriousness. At the time Yumichika maybe should have heard the tone as ominous or maybe even a warning, but he was just too happy to care. He placed his lips on his captains and gave him a little tongue before hopping off and walking to the door despite Kuchki's confused reaction.

Byakuya was filled with something unexplainable, he hadn't felt this excited since Hisana had agreed to marry him. Such a long time ago, so much sadness had gone on since then, how could he go from feeling that low to this? It was inconceivable really, he had just had this boy in his arms planting little kisses all over his face. Touching him in the way that he had only dreamed, it was..a dream come true. He wanted to suffocate himself with Yumichika, he wanted him in his bed, to surround himself to keep this feeling constant. But later for all of that, Byakuya opened his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment from inside.

"Gotta get back to work _boyfriend Byaka_" he teased with the sway of his hips and opened the door.

"Yumichika" he said sternly, not even looking up from his desk. Yumichika turned briefly with the flick of his hair and looked back at him. "I expect to see you at my residence after hours so we can continue this..talk" The third seat let out a small giggle and winked back at him before turning and closing the door.

Yumichika walked into Renji's office with a wide grin and sat on top of the red head's desk. He ran his fingers through the red head's hair and grinned. Yumichika wasn't going to say a damn thing. Byakuya Kuchki and he, who would have guessed it? He sincerely hoped that when Renji found out he wouldn't be _too _upset. Yumichika knew Shuuhei would be to but who cares about him anyway, the bastard shouldn't have stuck his dick in Izuru while they were together. And Ikkaku never cared who he saw so whenever he started to talk to him again there would be no _more _harm done. Yumichika beamed down at Renji who sniffled and moaned in sleep. The boy obviously had a hangover, which would only be fun for Yumichika like it usually was.

Yumichika kicked his foot back to hit against the desk he sat on top of and his eyes connected with bewildered brown ones. "GOOD AFTERNOON RENJI!"

~!~

_Thanks everybody for the comments and messages..it's nice to hear that people actually liked it. I'm really beginning to fall in love with Yumi/Bya.._

_That's why I've just begun to write a multi chapter fic about them..don't know what I'm going to call it yet but eh, ill figure it out. It will be the sequel to these parts where you get to see where their relationship goes. It's going to be a bit of a darker fic then these two so if you don't like that I suggest you don't read it. .hint hint. obsessive crazy boyfriend captain / confused love stricken third seat._

_R&R..Thanks!_

_~cole~_


	3. The Fuck Me Kimono

Yumichika looked into his vanity with interest. He really was a beautiful creature, who could deny this? If they did they were surely confused about themselves, self hate obviously. Yumichika smiled and brushed through his hair once more. Today he had left the office early and went home to preen for his late night tryst with Byakuya.

To say that the captains statement had gone a bit to his head would be an understatement, Yumichika could actually feel his ego grow two sizes that day. A captain, no not just any captain, Byakuya fucking Kuchki was actually interested in him. It wasn't like Yumichika hadn't been the object of a fair share of childish crushes around the Seritei, but no one had ever been so forward. Maybe Shuuhei, but that really wasn't until after Ikkaku had practically screamed it one night after drinking a bit too much. Yumichika chuckled at the memory and stood to look at himself in his full sized mirror.

It had only taken him about an hour to pick his best kimono for such an occasion. It just happened to be his most expensive as well. The silk piece was long and reached just below his ankles. Black with blood red vines wrapping down his hips to the sides, with a beautiful green willow tree on the back. Yumichika had gotten it as a present to himself after he was promoted to the third seat, it was in reminiscence of his beautiful zanpakto. Tonight would be the first time he would wear it and he hoped Byakuya would appreciate the form fitting, skin tight piece of clothing.

Yumichika ran his hands to smooth down the front then flicked his hair. He certainly had to look his best for the noble and by his standards he defiantly did. The third seat had spent the last few hours filing and painting his nails, doing his hair, and making sure his attire was placed in just the right places so if the sexy taicho would take it off it would fall, not rip which would truly be a shame. With a sigh he picked up his shoes and jumped at the sudden knock on the door.

"Damn" he swore to himself in a whisper and slipped on his shoes as he clumsily walked toward the door. _Who could that be? I'm supposed to be at *your* house Byaka..could he actually be that impatient? _Yumichika opened the door and was taken back at the sight of who was there. Crossing his arms, he popped out his hip and raised his eyebrow at the solemn figure before him. "Shuuhei"

"Uhm, hey Yumi" Shuuhei responded nervously and played with the sash on his uniform. Shuuhei really didn't know how exactly he had ended up here, maybe just to talk, maybe something more. He sincerely missed Yumichika and it wasn't really until after he had dated Izuru for a little while that he realized this. But thankfully Yumichika didn't seem to notice they were together so maybe he still had a chance.

"Do you need something? Because i'm kind of in the middle of something else" Shuuhei raised his head from the floor to slowly slide up Yumichika's body. The lieutenant felt a shiver of lust strike his form as he looked over his ex boyfriend in his best. The dark new kimono magnified Yumichika's radiance and another pang of regret hit him like a pile of bricks.

"You're going out?"

"Is that a crime?" Yumichika asked impatiently. He really didn't have time for this, he was already later than he had planned to be due to his own procrastination. He really didn't need Shuuhei's as well.

"No..no, I just..I thought we could talk. I just wanna talk." Yumichika nodded and looked away from the hot look on Shuuhei's face as he looked down at him. About three days ago he and Shuuhei had spent all night just sitting around on Yumichika's bed, talking and drinking and such. Two days ago if Shuuhei, the most gorgeous man in the ninth, would have come knocking on his door with this same heated look he would have cancelled all his plans and invited him in to fuck him silly. But now he had Byakuya, and he was certainly not going to be somebody's booty call even if it did sound really fun.

"I'm going out" he responded shortly and stepped out of his room to close the door behind him.

"Where?" The third seat rolled his eyes and turned away from the man.

"Hm Shuuhei, maybe if you hadn't put your privates in that beady eyed little _thing_ you would still have the right to ask me that question" Shuuhei visibly flinched and looked back down at the ground. It wasn't like he had expected Yumichika to just forgive him out of the blue and take him back, but he at least thought they were getting somewhere.

"Yumi-"

"Goodbye Shuuhei" Yumichika said sternly and began to walk toward his captain's house, no mansion. He grinned; he was fucking a very rich man. Byakuya Kuchki, one of the four most noble houses in their entire world and he wanted him. Not very surprising of course because well, look at him.

Yumichika walked the entire way with a bright outlook to the night, he was excited to see Byakuya. He wanted Byakuya to say those things to him again, to touch him that way again, he wanted his captain completely. Growing up in the Rukongai it wasn't very often that anyone said anything nice to you at all, and he was from the 70th district. Which although wasn't the worst, it was still pretty bad. He had to fight his way out, along with Ikkaku of course.

Yumichika smiled widely as he walked through the unlocked gates to see Byakuya just sitting around with a pad in his hand. The noble turned his head up as soon as he stepped foot into the yard and it warmed his heart to see him return his smile.

"Byakuya" he beamed. Byakuya stood and took a good look at him before meeting him half way and picking him up into a hug. Yumichika giggled lightly as kisses were sprinkled on his neck and Byakuya dug his nose in before taking a deep inhale of his scent.

"You look beautiful" he whispered and placed a kiss on Yumichika's cheek. Byakuya couldn't have been more surprised, for a moment he actually thought the third seat wouldn't show up. It was a bit late but he had still waited as patiently as he could. Even though he had been sitting in this place on the steps of his porch for hours waiting for the purple haired boy to show he knew it was worth the wait. Several times he had actually stood and had to force himself back down, constantly telling himself that he could not just march into the third seats room and show him just how much he had missed him throughout the day.

Yumichika was a devil in disguise; the boy had come in and out of his office all day hardly saying a thing. Every time he would reach out to grab at him the third seat would just swat his hand away and tell him to wait until tonight. Well it was tonight and Byakuya had waited long enough, he needed more of Yumichika and here he was in his arms.

"Well thank you taicho, you don't look to bad yourself" he winked and took a quick look down. Byakuya wasn't in anything necessarily special, pretty much his uniform without the captain's robe. Yumichika thought to himself that it must have something to do with nobility or something. The third seat made a small sound of disappointment as he was put back down and Byakuya stepped away from him. He twirled around when the captain lifted his hand and motioned for it. Yumichika really hadn't believed that Byakuya had any other emotions other than anger and annoyance until this moment. In a few moment Yumichika watched as several flashed through his eyes, the last being lust.

Byakuya picked the boy up off the ground with ease and made his way to his bedroom. He actually patted himself on the back for picking such a place for his room, it was the first room from the large back yard. A place where he could keep an eye out and make sure no one was creeping around doing things where they shouldn't be, which apparently always happened to be somewhere in his back yard.

"You have no idea how much I have been looking forward to your company" Byakuya purred and opened the door a bit awkwardly before walking in and tossing the boy on the bed. Yumichika laughed as he landed in the fluffy black comforter. He leaned back on his elbows and crossed his legs with a smirk.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to say 'I missed you'?" Byakuya looked up for a moment in feigned thinking then looked down with bewilderment.

"I don't believe so" Yumichika laughed as the noble leaned over him and kissed him on the lips. A cold hand slid under the fold of his kimono and brush up to his thigh. He allowed Byakuya to snatch off his shoes with his other hand and throw them somewhere. The third seat moaned as he felt the noble begin to pull at the tie on his kimono.

"Byakuya" he lay his head back and let the man undress him. Yumichika gasped as Byakuya threw the kimono apart and stood to look down at him. He hadn't put on anything under it and he could tell the look of surprise written all over the captains face, which was soon followed by heated lust. The third seat sent the man a sexy grin and spread his legs open, still watching the captain's delighted face the entire time.

"Ah" the captain sounded and tilted his head to the side. Yumichika slipped a finger into his mouth briefly before sliding it down to stroke his erection. Byakuya quickly untied the black sash holding his robes together and let them fall open.

Byakuya watched down as the boy began to stroke himself and spread his legs all the wider. He honestly didn't know a man could stretch that far, but here was proof. The captain felt his cock twitch as Yumichika reached up and pulled his own erection close so he could touch them both. Groaning, Byakuya leaned over and kissed the boy on his lips. The captain moved up so that his knees were sitting on the bed and Yumichika's thighs were on top of his own and he thrust down to move their cocks together.

The shudder that went through Yumichika's body mirrored on his own and Byakuya felt the need again. This overwhelming power that he made him feel, it began to consume him as he listened to the breathy sighs that Yumichika let out as his hands roamed all over the third seats body.

"Byaka..please" Yumichika whispered and put his ankles together behind his captains back. Byakuya grinned and picked him up to lay lengthwise over the large bed. Their passionate kiss never ceased as he clumsily felt around his dresser for the pepper minted scented lube that he had placed there. He picked it out especially for the boy because he knew he would enjoy something like that, something of beauty.

Yumichika smiled as he plucked the bottle out of his captain's hand and opened it himself. When the scent hit his nose he shivered in delight and placed another kiss on Byakuya's mouth. The third seat took two of Byakuya's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them genuinely before pouring some lube onto his fingers and slipping them out of sight. He hissed as the man above him stare down and roughly shoved the fingers into him. The captain immediately poked around until he found his sweet spot and Yumichika let out a cry of excitement.

While Byakuya became engorged with the sight below him as the boys hips raised and stiffened, Yumichika began to stroke the lube onto his cock which earned him a groan from the unexpecting noble. "Yumi" Byakuya lowered his chest against Yumichika and began to move his fingers to coat the inside of him before dulling out the punishment he knew was coming for making him wait as long as he had.

"Byaka..Byaka" Yumichika began to chant as his head fell to the side and he attempted to control his breathing. His captain was doing some strange things to his body, for one there was the pulsing lust filled reatsu clouding the air in which he was especially affected by, then there was the constant brushing of his prostate, and then the broad chest on top of his. He really didn't know how long he would last at this rate. "I..please Byakuya..I need..please" he begged and raised his hips.

Byakuya raised himself to sit back on his heels and withdrew his fingers from the boy writhing below him. The words softly falling from the boys lips were driving him absolutely mad. The captain lined himself up and let out a long sigh as he entered the heat. "Fuck Yumi..did you..ah fuck so..tight..eh" he grunted and slammed down into the hole. Yumichika gasped and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"I..I was..sparring..I..hm" he whispered and tensed as Byakuya sat fully inside him. The third seat blinked open his purple eyes and gazed into the gray ones above him. The captain looked down at him in confusion for a second then down at where they were joined.

"You're.."

"Mhm" Yumichika nodded hastily and lifted his hips to try to move against him. Byakuya grasped onto his hips and began to thrust into him slowly. "Fuck, fuck me..Byaka..fuck.." With a growl the captain thrust forward viciously and drew out slowly before doing it again.

"Shit" he swore as he began to pummel into the boy. Yumichika jolted up as his captain quickly found his prostate once again and a small chuckle came before it began to be aimed for. The sounds of the room were going straight to Byakuya's pleasure as his ears were filled with the third seat's cries and the constant slapping of their skin.

"Don't..don't stop don't stop jus..ah, Byaka!" Yumichika began to throw his head back and his hands came up to grip onto the headboard above him. He shuddered and tried to reach his hand down as he felt himself draw near. Byakuya roared loudly and grasped both of his wrists above his head as he continued to pound into the whimpering third seat beneath him. Yumichika screamed out and tried to pry his hands away. "Byakuya!" he cried out in outrage and attempted to thrust up to get some friction. But it seemed like the captain was ignoring him as he moaned out and his movements became more erratic.

"Cum then Yumichika" his sex laced voice said roughly. Yumichika just whined and gasped as he tried to raise up once more. "Just..ah, from me, cum..now beautiful..fuck!" Byakuya shouted as the third seat's inside's clamped down on him and Yumichika felt an intense orgasm rip through his body.

"Ow ow, oh..oh shit oh shit" Yumichika panted as Byakuya collapsed against his collarbone and thrust ball deep into him to release his own load. After a few moments he closed his dry mouth and swallowed as he came down from the power of the sex. Byakuya raised his head to lay on the pillow beside his own and Yumichika let a drowsy smile as his cheek was kissed repeatedly. "Byakuya" he whispered and lay one of his hands on the captains face.

"Hey" he whispered with a happy passion clouded smile. Byakuya could feel his heart swell at the tender smile that was shown to him, Yumichika had such a nice aura. Especially right now, it felt as if he had wings that had just enveloped them and all Byakuya could feel was the comfort of his third seat.

"Hi" Yumichika responded and massaged his fingers on the captain's skull which earned him a small shiver from the bigger man. The third seat just relaxed and fell into a light sleep as he felt the other man's heart beat against his own.

(**)

"Mhph" Yumichika grumbled as the weight lifted off of him and he turned over to catch it to no avail. He half heard the chuckle as he buried himself into the covers and attempted to find the warmth that had just disappeared. Memories sprung into his head and Yumichika arched in a stretch as he blinked his eyes open.

Byakuya walked to the door and took the tray from his servant before turning back to the bed and stopping at the sight. He smirked as the boy buried himself beneath the fluffy black comforter and moved around to get comfortable. Byakuya found it quite amusing what happened the first time that he had woken and tried to lift himself off of the third seat. Yumichika had moaned out in what sounded like pain and quickly hooked his arms and legs around him as he pulled him back onto the bed. The captain had felt so happy that he just stayed put and reached over to have some food ordered up from the kitchen.

"Is it daytime?" Yumichika asked with closed eyes, obviously still half sleeping. Byakuya thought it was so cute how the boys groggy sleeping voice sounded, so unlike the boisterous loudness of his usual bravado. It was soft and seemed more innocent than what Yumichika portrayed; it was funny how moment's like this showed ones true character.

"No" he replied and came to sit beside the boy. He placed the tray on the bed and leaned back against the head board. With a sigh Yumichika lifted his upper half and draped it over his captain, he lay his head on his shoulder and took a deep breath as he slowly woke himself up. "It's still the night, I called up some food to be brought. I don't think I saw you eat anything for dinner today"

"You haven't seen me all day, how do _you _know?" he asked with a smile and sat up straighter to look down at the food. Yumichika looked at the silver tray and his eyebrows raised, this wasn't just food. It was noble food, they actually had silver utensils and beautiful large plates with drawings on them. It was a beautiful set really, he actually felt himself blush as he realized how he was actually admiring a plate set. It wasn't like he had never seen one before, he even had some in his room, but that didn't mean it had been often that he had actually used them. Just on special occasions, like Ikkaku's birthday or when teaching Yachiru how to eat like a lady. Whereas this man had probably been using them his whole life and never touched anything that wasn't on them, the rich bastard.

"I had a feeling..eat" Byakuya ordered and handed him a plate. Yumichika took it with a smile and crossed his legs.

"Thank you Byakuya, you really didn't have to.."

"Oh I didn't? Hand it back then" Yumichika tilted his body away and shielded his plate from the hand that reached for it. He sent the captain a playful glare and flicked his hair.

"I said you didn't have to, not that I didn't want it" Byakuya laughed and looked over at his lover.

"Then don't say that, anything I give you is yours. Nothing else should be said" Byakuya said sternly and went to eating his food. Yumichika looked over at him questioningly before giving up on the feeling in his stomach and ate. It was silly really, but sometimes the things Byakuya said, he really didn't know what it was but there was always some underlying tone of something else. But that was something he would have to think about later.

"Well thank you still..you know I really didn't know you were this considerate. Do you do this for all your new recruits?"

"I don't get many new recruits, but I'm sure if they all looked like you I may just be obliged to" Yumichika grinned and leaned over to kiss his captain again.

"Your too well with words Taicho..how exactly can I trap you so you can keep saying those things to me forever?" Yumichika froze as he realized what he had said as soon as the words slipped from his lips. That, on top of the fact that now he and Kuchki were just staring at each other in the eye without any movement.

Byakuya looked up at him with a straight face and looked to see any signs of humor in the boy's expression. He wondered if Yumichika had meant it, because that was surely something that he had been dreaming of for some time now. Yumichika who captivated his heart, the boy had just asked him how he could keep him forever. Byakuya felt his chest tighten and his heart thump, he knew he couldn't say anything too forward but he still had to say..something. He looked as a light pink flush came across the boys features and he looked away. Byakuya reached out and put his finger on the third seat's chin to look back at him.

"You wouldn't have to trap me considering we're here already" he whispered then leaned forward to kiss him tenderly on the lips. After a few minute of kissing that was slowly becoming more passionate, Yumichika unthread his hands from the black hair of his captain and leaned back to where he sat and breathed deeply.

"Sorry I was late" he said suddenly and went back to picking at his plate.

"That's quite alright for now, was there something in particular that kept you that I would need to know about?" Yumichika's nose scrunched up and he blinked in a way that told Byakuya that there was. He placed his arm around Yumichika and pulled him closer against his bare chest.

"I..okay, well you know that guy with the tattoo's that Renji's always hanging out with?"

"No" The captain replied in all seriousness. He really didn't pay attention to those who his lieutenant surrounded himself with, mostly he thought them all to be just like him. Annoying, loud, and buffoonish.

"Shuuhei Hisagi.." Byakuya raised his eyebrow in confusion and looked at him as he rolled his eyes. "Lieutenant of the 9th" The captain 'hmm'ed and motioned for him to continue his story. "Well, that's my ex and he just kind of showed up when I was leaving..I suppose it was only for a moment but-"

"Are you two still involved?" Yumichika looked up at Byakuya and pulled away. It seemed that his captain's expression had significantly darkened and he was looking down at him with seriousness.

"Well, no..but I suppose it's probably something I should tell you"

"There's no need to tell me anything since you won't be seeing him again" Yumichika tensed as he saw the look on Byakuya's face and realized that there really was no room to argue. The captain had a reason to be jealous, him talking about his ex like that, and on their first night in bed. What was he thinking?

"No I won't but still..he is Ikkaku's friend so..well it really doesn't matter. I won't _see _him because I want you" Yumichika looked away, not being able to withstand the intense glare that was directed right at him. He sighed and placed his plate on the tray. Byakuya straightened up and took a deep breath, eyes never leaving the object of his affections.

"Well if he ever bothers you again you should tell me immediately..I don't want anything keeping you from me"

"He's not bothering me-"

"Shuuhei Hisagi would be bothering me Yumichika, and you won't be seeing him again" The captain nodded and repeated the name in his head a few times to memorize it. He was going to see about this lieutenant. Yumichika turned his head back to his captain and smiled softly. On another night he may have argued with the controlling tone but he was in no mood. Right now he was sitting naked in a bed with a very beautiful man, and he couldn't think of a single complaint that came to mind.

"Ok Byaka..I'm all yours" Byakuya's eyes snapped up to catch the heated look in the violet eyes and felt a rush of blood run straight down his body. The boy really was a sight to behold and seeing him with his sleepy eyes and messy hair, with that playful look on his face made all the anger he had felt wash away. The captain put his own plate back on the tray before using the back of his hand to swipe it off the bed.

Yumichika flinched at the loud crash of porcelain breaking and yelped as his feet were yanked from out beneath him. His hands came up to a sculpted chest as a body came to hover over him and a hard length pressed against his thigh. "You mean it?" The captain harshly whispered into his ear and his hands came to grab at his hips. "Do you" he hissed and pulled him close. Yumichika wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck and whimpered as they touched.

"Yes Byakuya" he moaned and threw his head back into the sheets. "Yes..yes" Byakuya pushed into him and Yumichika felt a shiver course through his veins.

"You want to stay with me forever hm?" Yumichika nodded his head and put his hands back to fist at the sheets as his hips were raised off of the bed and he was filled.

"Shit" he breathed. "I…yes Byaka yes just..just move.."Byakuya kissed him and began to thrust into the boy below him.

"Say it" he groaned and leaned over the boy as he quickened the pace and watched a mirage of expressions cross the third seat's magnificent face.

"M' yours..yours..oh fuck Byaka"

(**)

Yumichika collapsed on to the chest below him and opened his mouth in a silent gasp as he came down off of the fourth mind blowing orgasm of the night. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the erratic heartbeat of his captain in his ear. Yumichika opened his eyes slowly as he realized that it was almost morning and soon they would have to get up and go to work.

"Byakuya" he said tiredly and rested his chin on Byakuya's firm chest. The captain just sniffled and turned his head to the side.

"No..later..sleep" he grumbled and turned them so he was laying his head on Yumichika's shoulder. He snuggled up to his third seat and happily sighed as he felt the haze of sleep coming over him. Yumichika sighed and put his arms around his neck, he kissed the sleepy captain and soon followed in a dreamless slumber.

(**)

Yumichika brushed his fingers through his hair as he walked back to his room with a smile on his face. He had just spend a beautiful hot fantasy night with his captain. Byakuya had been so sweet, once he had found all of those spots that made him shiver he had defiantly taken advantage of that knowledge and exploited it. Everything he had done to the third seat was greatly appreciated; Byakuya had made him feel special. He had even invited him back to stay the night after work.

Yumichika slid the door open to his room and threw himself onto the bed with joy. It felt interesting to have someone whisper beautiful, slightly obsessive, delicate words in his ears. Silently, he felt like maybe Byakuya was a bit too into him but that being said it made him feel better. Just the thought that Byakuya had thought about him that much sent little butterflies fluttering to his heart.

Yumichika stretched out on the bed and attempted to keep the tingles he felt to a minimum as he remembered all the ways that Byakuya had showed that he missed him and actually cared for him. It all seemed so soon he knew but somehow he had genuinely believed him. He knew men like Byakuya, they were protective of what they knew was theirs. The third seat had a sudden thought and what he had said to the man had dawned on him. He told Byakuya Kuchki that he was his and he wanted to be forever, how could he be so naive? It was insane but to feel the man become aroused by his words was a whole different story.

He could feel the need, the savage thrusts, and strangely what felt almost loving. Not like what he had felt when he had been with Shuuhei, which felt more like shy hesitation. Or like what he felt on his late night trysts with Ikkaku, which mostly hurt for the most part. It also wasn't like Gin either, which was more irritating and a way to shut the rambunctious man up.

But none of those men mattered anymore, they had all left him for something they thought was better. It's funny how everyone eventually came back but for once he knew that he wouldn't fall back on it. He liked Byakuya, like really liked him..maybe the noble would be different then them. Just maybe he would actually develop feelings before he left him, then he might actually want to keep him forever like he said.

(**)

Byakuya looked up at his Lieutenant with annoyance and his face contorted into a non-expression of solemn boredom. "Explain" he interrupted the long rambling and turned his head as the door to his office slid open and Yumichika appeared in the doorway. The bright smile directed at him was usual so Renji just huffed and crossed his arms.

"And where have you been all day?"

"Had a hot date.." Yumichika responded with a grin and took his normal seat on the other side of Byakuya's desk. "Don't let me interrupt now boys"

"Continue Abari"

"Okay, well it was me, third seat Madarame from the eleventh and Lieutenant of the third, Kira. We were just out drinking when he showed up..didn't catch a name but he started messing with things. At first everything started melting and that's when we released our shikai's and followed him out into an alleyway. We cornered him but then everything like..froze and he just walked past us-"

"Using shunpo?" Byakuya questioned and read through the more detailed report.

"No, I know what a flash step looks like..and that is not what it was"

"Maybe it was sonido..should I ask Szayelapporo, Taicho?" Yumichika asked and turned his head toward Byakuya who was still reading through the report in concentration.

"That won't be necessary..I'm sure there will be a captain's meeting, we'll wait on it and see what happens. Perhaps another powerful Ryoka has found it's way back in" Renji shrugged and looked back at Yumichika with whom he exchanged confused expressions. "Your dismissed Abari"

"Hai" Renji bowed and left the room. Yumichika leaned back in the seat and looked over at his lover.

"What do you think?" The purple-black haired man asked his captain. Byakuya took a deep breath and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Hm..sounds like an interesting zanpakto"

"Zanpakto?"

"Yes, in the report it says that the tables began to melt after they saw a flash of light and when they returned the place was destroyed but not melted. Sounds to be more of a hallucinogenic then an illusion" Yumichika nodded and agreed.

"Hm..how interesting" Byakuya took a moment to stare down at the papers before his expression softened and he looked up at Yumichika who was looking at his hands in his lap quietly. Byakuya lay the papers on his desk and leaned back into his chair.

"Come here Yumichika" The third seat looked up with a small smile and rose to walk over and sit in his captain's lap. Byakuya put his arms around him and went back to flittering through his work. Yumichika just relaxed and moved so that his legs were over the arms of the chair and his head rested on Byakuya's shoulder.

The captain looked down at his third seat and kissed him on the forehead after sometime of just sitting here filling things out. He honestly didn't want to move, he would like to have thrown Yumichika over his shoulder and rushed home to make love to him and sleep in bed together for the rest of time. Byakuya could care less about some random ryoka, he didn't want to be interrupted. The captain raised his hand and played with the third seats hair which earned him a little shiver from the boy in his arms. With a deep breath Byakuya kissed the boys forehead and glanced at the clock on the wall. He swore to himself and began the countdown to tonight.

(**)

Renji huffed and crossed his arms as he stare at the captains office door. He wondered to himself why Yumichika was always sitting in there. He never heard them speak, or anything from inside the room really, but yet mostly everyday Yumichika would just sit in there for a few hours before going out and doing his duties. Ikkaku had told him once that it was normal, that Yumichika often spent time in Zaraki's office to tidy or do his work but Kuchki wasn't like Zaraki at all.

Byakuya Kuchki was a clean freak who completed all of his work impeccably and on time. So what could they always be doing in there like that? Renji made a note in his head and talk to Shuuhei, surely they would be back together soon. Then Yumichika could go entertain the other lieutenant and not _his _captain. Sighing to himself Renji lifted himself up and went to find something to do. Honestly he wanted to burst into the office and see if he caught them doing anything but as usual they would probably just be sitting there on opposite sides of the desk looking over miscellaneous papers and he just didn't feel like getting yelled at by Yumichika today.

Renji decided to make his way to the ninth division and put a hold on his overdue paperwork, it wasn't like he didn't always get yelled at anyway. Who even cared anymore? Kuchki hadn't said anything to him in several days about it so he guessed maybe Yumichika had been filling it out and forging his writing. Which, he actually appreciated and hated at the same time. That meant less yelling and less attention he got from Kuchki. Renji opened the door to the office and gave his friend a bright smile as he walked in.

"Hisagi-san! What's got you so down?" Shuuhei lifted his forehead off of his desk and glanced up at the red head.

"Nothing" the lieutenant grumbled and let his head fall back to the desk in front of him.

"Hm, does this nothing have anything to do with Yumi?" Shuuhei turned his head to look up at the red head and sighed before placing his hands on the desk and straightening up.

"Do you want to talk about something Renji?" Renji thought to himself for a second and sat down in a chair.

"Well..yes and no..just wanted to ask you about you and Yumichika. He's been happier lately, thought maybe you two got more 'talkative' or something" Shuuhei's face hardened and he clenched his fists in anger as sudden realization came over him.

"No" he growled. "Yumichika is seeing someone" Renji's eyes squinted and he looked for any signs of humor in the tattooed man's face.

"How do you know that? Maybe..maybe he's just sleeping with Ikkaku again"

"No" Shuuhei said with a snarl and cracked his neck as he attempted to soothe the wrath he felt for whoever was touching his Yumichika. "I saw him last night in a fuck me kimono..he's seeing someone"

"Oh yeah, he did say he had a hot date last night" Renji said and slapped himself in the head as Shuuhei's eyes shot up and looked at him fiercely.

"_What?"_ he seethed and his incensed reatsu pulsed inside the small room. Renji grinned at him and put his hand to his zanpakto.

"Said he had a hot date..wanna do something about it?" he asked in an amused tone and slowly stood to back out of the room. Shuuhei's head rose and met his glare, Renji began to laugh as he threw the door open and began to flash step toward the dojo.

"_Renji!"_ a savage growl came from behind him and Renji barely had time to raise his unreleased sword as a chain flew past his head.

"Zabimaru!"

(**)

_Thanks for all the comments..as you may know I've actually decided to continue this story rather than making another like I had originally planned..but I think I like it better this way so hopefully you do too.._

_Thnx 4 reading. R&R.._

_~cole~_


	4. Hearts

_Minor drug usage. _

_Enjoy.._

Renji watched as Yumichika leaned back and let out a loud yawn in the middle of sparring with the fourth seat. He wondered what the peacock had been doing at night lately, Yumichika was too well at sensing other people's reatsu so it wasn't like he could follow him and given the position of the fourth seat he didn't know how anyone would be able to escape Yumichika if he was actually enraged.

The third seat flicked his wrist and a vine shook the fourth seat who was dangling in the air by his foot. "You look well boy" he commented in boredom and focused on the places in which he would take the reatsu from. Yumichika released the man and brought his zanpakto toward him as the vines wiggled around. "Aw, Rui'iro..feeling frisky today are we?" He smiled and ran his fingers over the soft tentacles.

_"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Especially since that Senbon-kun has begun to lounge about. He's becoming an interesting guest.."_

"Of course my dear, and I hope your having as much fun with him as I have with his master" Yumichika purred and gathered the half bloomed flowers together to crush them together to make one. The peacock put the bud to his lips and turned as he took it in slowly and felt a lightness take over his body, he was a strange high, his Rui'iro. It consumed and took over your mind to comfort and lift your spirits. One day he would like to heal Byakuya, but then again his flowers had never touched anyone stronger than he so maybe his captain would be able to stop him from taking a look in. Yumichika could really only see little flashes of things but he was getting there.

Renji lifted an eyebrow and thought about Yumichika's statement to his zanpakto. _So it's someone who has a zanpakto. _He thought to himself and rubbed his hand over his chin. Yesterday when he had talked to Shuuhei they had decided that it would be a good thing to find out who Yumichika was seeing. They couldn't ask Ikkaku because whoever asked Ikkaku about Yumichika got punched in the face, and it would be ridiculous to ask Szayel because he would probably change the subject and try to get you in bed. And Renji just could not be convinced to do that again, Szayel wasn't a normal lover. He was the tie you up and use strange, scary experimental things on you kind of lover.

"Renji" Yumichika smiled brightly and twirled around in flamboyancy with little stars coming out from all around him. Yumichika plopped down beside him and held out a flower before him. "You want the rest?" Renji looked down at the flower in thought and decided against it. The last time he had put one of those things to his lips he had spent the next three hours laughing, smiling constantly, and acting a little too sentimental for his liking. It was just too great of a feeling to have when you had other things that actually needed done.

"Uhm, no..maybe later Yumi. Hey, can I ask you something?" Yumichika frowned and waved the flower slowly in front of the red heads face.

"If you take it you can ask me whatever you want" he smiled again and Renji put his hand out in defeat. Yumichika beamed at him as he brought the thing to his teeth and bit down.

Renji sighed and closed his eyes as this relaxing sensation came over him. He could feel all the tiny cuts and bruises he had acquired during his last few spars heal yet not enough was given to him to heal his scars. Cracking his neck he looked back over to Yumichika who was just sitting there playing with his hair in the mirror.

"So you're seeing someone right?" he asked once he regained his composure. Yumichika grinned and put the mirror back into his pocket.

"Hm" he sounded. "I suppose"

"You suppose?"

"I do suppose" the third seat smiled then stood to brush his hands down the front of his uniform.

"Well, who is it?"

"Why would _you _like to know Renji? Thinking about running off and tattelling to Shu on me?"

"No" Renji growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're friends..I just wanted to know is all" Yumichika shrugged and leaned down to give Renji a soft kiss on the cheek before turning and beginning to walk away.

"In due time Abarikun..but in the meantime I will let Szayel know that you enjoyed your..session" Yumichika giggled before flash stepping away.

"Yumichika! Don't fuckin look in my head!" Renji yelled and slapped himself in the forehead. Why would he have taken that damn flower when he knew what would happen? That sneaky little peacock knew everything that he had been thinking about in the past few minutes and suddenly he wished that he didn't see that far back.

(**)

Yumichika looked to his side and wondered when the little devil would stop spying on him and dive. He knew what was going to happen, his best friend did this every time he wanted to spar but right now he just couldn't.

"Szayel" he stopped in the middle of the walkway and turned toward a shadow in the night. He felt sharp wind behind him and soon a chin came to rest on his shoulder.

"How'd ya know it was me?" he asked with a smile before stepping away as Yumichika turned to look at him.

"You feel like a slow death, how could I be so blind?" The pink head laughed and nodded.

"How observant, you know that potion that Kushi gave me still hasn't gotten out of my system. So Ayakun, you goin where I think you are?" Szayel asked and smirked as his eyes roamed down the beautiful kimono draped over the third seats body.

"Yeah, he invited me over again..isn't it just wonderful?"

"Sure is, your nearly an unpaid whore.." Yumichika rolled his eyes and continued to walk toward Byakuya's place.

"How ugly. Hey Szayel guess what I found out today" he said with a grin. "I found out that Renji Abari actually enjoyed those games you played with him, you remember a couple weeks ago right? That cute red head you were-" Szayel's eyes lit up and he stopped and put a hand on Yumichika's shoulder.

"Abari? One of your silly lieutenants right? Oh, he was so much fun" Szayel thought and tapped his finger on his chin as the other arm wrapped around his stomach. "Maybe we'll have to play again"

"What a grand idea Szay, I was thinking the very same thing" Szayel's eyes squinted and he looked over at the purple-black haired man with a question.

"Yumichika, are you making me a distraction?"

"I thought you would appreciate the easy lay truthfully, I could get someone else to do it if you-"

"No!" the pink head exclaimed. "No..I will, did he really like it?" Yumichika smiled brightly and nodded.

"He was thinking about it before I gave him one of my beautiful flowers..apparently there was this one particular memory that kept popping up, something with a buzzer"

"A buzzer?" he questioned and searched through his memory.

"Well, all I could see was you and a buzzing sound and your hand was well, out of sight" Szayel's grin widened and he nodded his head with amusement.

"Hm..I hope you have fun tonight Ayakun" he waved before using sonido to disappear in a split second.

(**)

Yumichika relaxed his body and brushed his fingers through the black hair pooled out on his stomach. Byakuya raised his head with a small smile and lined his pipe to trace the end over his chest. Yumichika flinched and shivered as he felt the hot metal trace little designs on his skin.

These last few days had been heaven for him. The third seat really couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy about something like this. Byakuya was truly very sweet on him and had even bought him a toothbrush, a ridiculously expensive golden toothbrush but he hadn't complained.

"Your very beautiful Yumichika" Byakuya said with a goofy smile as he looked up at him. He had found out tonight that his captain had, just like many nobles, enjoyed his share of opium from time to time. This was the first night that he had actually watched him use it but Yumichika didn't necessarily mind, it wasn't like when he felt Rui'iro he didn't get a high off of it. So who was he to judge?

"I agree" he responded and moved his body away as the cooling metal ran over his already rock hard nipple. Byakuya looked down and Yumichika fell into a fit of giggles as his belly button was furiously attacked with a hot tongue. "Byaka" he whined petulantly. "Stop..stop pleease stop!" Byakuya suddenly sat up on his heels and the third seat looked up curiously. The bigger man's gaze ran all over his naked body and he moved the pipe down softly over his skin. Yumichika spread his legs as the captain moved it down onto his inner thighs and gently caressed him.

Byakuya smiled as the boy's cock twitched and he bit his lip as he arched into the touch. He replaced the pipe with one of his hands and ran his fingers all along the soft pale skin that was shown to him. Byakuya could feel waves coming through his body as he watched the boy and had a sudden need to grab a pencil and draw on the flawless figure.

Byakuya looked up to the sleepy eyes of his third seat and had an idea. He leaned back down over Yumichika's body and put the end of the pipe to his mouth. "Eh" Yumichika spat and moved his face to the side to escape the metal on his lips. "No, Byakuya"

"Come on Yumi..captains orders!" he said happily. Byakuya had always wondered how Yumichika would act in reaction to the mind numbing drug that he liked to pump into his body. The third seat was always saying he was in control of his body, yet he had seen him drink with Renji plenty of times. He honestly believed Yumichika just didn't want to do it, but that was going to change tonight.

"No!" he exclaimed and swatted the pipe out of his face. "I am not going to get lock jaw because you want me to get high" Yumichika snarled and covered his mouth with his hand. Byakuya laughed and kissed his hand. He licked and bit at the hand until it was removed and caught the boy in another kiss.

"Yumi-" he begged and kissed him again. Yumichika rolled his eyes at the voice and wrapped his legs around his captain's waist. He hated that voice, it was so cute, Byakuya had already used it today and he was getting sick of it. He made a vow to himself now that he wouldn't fall for it anymore...well, not after now because he just didn't have the strength to disagree.

Byakuya gave a grand smile as the third seat took the pipe from him and put it to his lips. The pipe really was a beauty, it wasn't very long but it mimicked a tomahawk from the human world's america. It had a heating mechanism that relit every time you sucked in and he loved it. It was an old gift from Ginrei and a rare treasure.

Yumichika closed his eyes as the smoke came into his lungs and he ignored Byakuya's laughter as he clutched onto his shoulders and tried to suppress the coughs that wracked his body. In an instance a relaxing sensation came over him and he lay back into the pillows. The third seat swallowed and massaged onto his captain's shoulders as his neck was littered with kisses.

"Mmm" Byakuya purred against his collarbone. "Tell me a story"

"A story?" he questioned with closed eyes.

"A good story" Yumichika smirked and looked down at the man who lay on top of him. He ran his fingers through the messy hair and blinked frantically as he looked down at him.

Byakuya smiled as he saw his lovers pupils dilate and he felt a shiver under him. He moved his arm back and grabbed onto the black comforter to pull it over them and lifted Yumichika's body so that he could wrap it around them together. Yumichika yawned and arched his back in a quick stretch before collapsing back and closing his eyes again.

"I don't know any stories"

"Everyone knows stories" he said simply and stare over at the beautiful sedated face of his third seat.

"Ask me tomorrow"

"I want one now" Yumichika laughed uncharacteristically and clicked his tongue. "Tell me how you got here"

"Well I was yelling about Renji and then some mad man came around and ravaged me..Strange crazy man I believe, think he was a captain" Byakuya grinned and placed a kiss above the boy's heart.

"Not literally, how you got here. To the Gotei 13" Yumichika opened his eyes and looked into the captains curious gaze. Resting his head back and closing his eyes once again Yumichika shrugged the best he could.

"I came with Ikkaku, I already told you"

"No, before that. Before Zaraki, tell me about when you were younger" Byakuya watched as Yumichika's nose twitched in a sign of disgust and he lay his head to the side against the pillows.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Well.." the captain thought to himself for a second. "Because you know everything about me. I grew up in this house, I was spoiled and raised by my grandfather after my parents died. You know about Hisana and Rukia..so I want to know about you now. I think I've talked enough" Yumichika laughed lightly.

"There's nothing to tell" he said sadly. Byakuya was confused, was there not a thing in the eleventh that one would have pride from where they came? Not necessarily pride in what it was but what they had to fight to get out of? He thought Yumichika would be proud of coming out of it, to think of it, a flower in a field of weeds.

"There's something" Yumichika sighed and Byakuya could feel him tense. "I want to know everything about you..no matter what it is" he saw the twitch of a smile on his face and lay his cheek down on the soft chest.

"I don't know..I grew up in the Rukongai. I can't remember when I was really young, I never had parents. I had an uncle, that's..about it"

"What did he do?" Byakuya asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He owned a burlesque house..pimped his girls out and made a lot of money" Yumichika said thoughtfully. "You know I can't actually remember his name. I do remember his main girl though, she was a few years older than me and she used to always give me these sweets. Men always sent her presents and she always gave them to me..can't remember her name either" Yumichika laughed and thought of the beautiful woman he hadn't seen in more than 80 years.

"What happened to her?"

"Eh" he thought to himself and images flashed from his memory. "She..killed herself one night. I never found out why, maybe she just got sick of it. She always got beat for running away, even tried to take me with her a few times. Then when she died..well, my uncle needed a new girl and..well, apparently I looked like her enough that the drunks wouldn't notice" Byakuya's expression hardened and he looked up at Yumichika who's face remained calm.

"They didn't do anything did they?"

"No..I ran away. I must have been..twenty three years maybe? Just a baby I suppose.." Byakuya kissed his chest again and continued to stare at his face. "That's about it really, I went around the Rukongai for a couple years then I found Ikkaku. When I met him I was so relieved, I mean he really wanted to protect me. No one had ever actually wanted to do anything for me without wanting something back.."

"But he did get something back"

"Well, that wasn't until later on and I'm positively sure that was all my doing. I used to like Ikkaku, but..I guess unrequiented love isn't pleasant. Especially after you follow someone around for about sixty years and they can't even admit that they love you"

"I don't like that man Yumichika. I don't want you to see him again" Yumichika opened his eyes and pressed a hand to his captain's cheek. That seemed to be Byakuya's catch phrase lately.

"I know Byakuya" he whispered. "But it's not like he's speaking to me anyway"

"Yes, because of your shikai?" Yumichika nodded. "How did you meet him?" the captain asked quietly and lifted himself up to lay his chest to Yumichika's.

"I..we met in an alleyway. A man caught me off guard and I had been drinking, pulled me into the alley and tried to..well he tried to hurt me. Ikkaku saved me and brought me back to his place to clean me up" Yumichika laughed at the memory and looked into his lover's eyes. "You know he actually thought I was a woman? Me, a woman?" Byakuya gave him a playful grin and leaned his head down to kiss his jaw.

"I didn't think you were a woman..you're much too perfect as a boy"

"Man" Yumichika corrected with the wag of his finger and looked at him sternly.

"Manboy" Byakuya settled with a smile and kissed him on his lips. "A very beautiful manboy that is"

"I agree" he smiled back.

"Are you happy here with me, Yumichika?" Byakuya asked with a serious tone and leaned up on his forearms to look down at the boy. The third seat ran his hands down the muscular chest presented to him.

"Of course I am, have you given me a reason to be anything other than content that I don't know about?"

"I sincerely hope not because I've suddenly decided to lock you up here and throw away the key. Then you won't have to hurt ever again" Byakuya said with a true expression and he meant it. He really did intend to keep Yumichika in his bed like this. It made waking up everyday bearable, ever since he got to wake up with this beautiful creature beside him.

"Do I have a choice in the matter Taicho?" Yumichika asked with amusement.

"You're no prisoner" Yumichika quirked an eyebrow as he realized that his question was not actually answered and just laughed out in response. Byakuya lay back down on him and put his head on the pillow beside his own. "Sleep" the captain said with a yawn and kissed him on his temple.

"Goodnight Byaka"

(**)

When Yumichika woke he found that he was on his back and a cold wetness was being spread out on his back lightly. Turning his head to the side he looked up at the captain who was sitting on his butt. Yumichika could see the serious look on the man's face and what looked like a calligraphy brush in his hand.

"I am no easel Byakuya Kuchki" he said simply and lay his head back on the pillow as he closed his eyes.

"Your already a grand work of art, no easel" Yumichika nodded in agreement and sighed as he felt brush strokes run on various parts down his body.

"I want candy" he whined and kicked his feet up to pat Byakuya's backside.

"No you don't, stop moving" the man said then planted a firm slap on his ass. Yumichika flinched and wiggled around. Byakuya slapped him on the other cheek and grabbed the back of his head in a loose grip.

"Ow" he fake cried and let out a 'hmpf' as his face was pushed down into the pillow. "Hm" he moaned out and put his hands on the headboard as he raised his hips.

"Don't give me idea's, boy" Byakuya growled and slapped him again. A shiver went through Yumichika and he laid back down in defeat.

"Maybe I like your ideas Byaka" he said quietly and lay there for a few more minutes while Byakuya finished. Soon Byakuya leaned close and Yumichika could feel him blow over his back.

"Don't move" he said and hopped off the bed to stand and grab something out of the drawer beside them.

"Byakuya" he whined again and opened his eyes to look up at him.

"Arms to your chest" Yumichika did as he was told with a huff.

"Stay still" Yumichika closed his eyes and smiled as Byakuya combed his hair over his face and kissed him on the lips. "Stay smiling for me" Yumichika did as he was told and lifted his hips as Byakuya moved him. A few snaps were heard and he wished that he could have looked up to see what the captain was doing. Finally Byakuya stopped and Yumichika lifted his head to see what was going on.

"Aw, stop! I wanna see" he moaned as if in pain and got off the bed as Byakuya began to wipe away the evidence, but before he could escape to the bathroom Byakuya caught him by the wrist and held him tight to his body.

"You'll see it" he crooned and picked him up in a kiss. Yumichika screeched as he felt the wet towel on his back again and pushed the captain to run to the mirror.

"Aw" he whined in disappointment as he turned around and there was just a big smudge running down his back.

"You'll see it" Byakuya smiled and grabbed his head into a kiss.

(**)

Yumichika walked to his captain's mansion with a yawn and wondered what they would be doing tonight. He hadn't even gone home yet, it really didn't matter his eye mask was over Kuchki's anyway and that's usually the only thing he went home for. Yumichika knocked on the bedroom door and looked around to see if there any unwanted visitors before walking into the opened door.

He quirked his eyebrow at the bright smile that was directed at him and followed as he was pulled through the room. "Bya" he yawned again and thread their fingers together as they walked.

"I have a surprise for you..no two surprises for you" Byakuya said happily and led him there.

"Present?" Yumichika asked and perked up. He loved Byakuya presents; they were usually something sexual and fun. Which he was all in for. "What kind of present?"

"Patience" Byakuya said and stopped short of big white doors that Yumichika had never been in.

"Did you get me a horsie?" he asked with a smile and frowned as Byakuya shook his head.

"No" he said simply and turned toward the doors. "This..is my sitting room"

"You have a sitting room? Why do you need a sitting room?"

"Well, because there was a room and that's what I called it.." Yumichika smiled and looped his arms around the man's neck, planting a kiss on his prominent jaw.

"Ok..but it better be good" Byakuya smiled down at him and opened the door with one of his hands to let Yumichika in. Yumichika looked around the room and tried to spot it. The room was normal for rich people he supposed. There was a bigger version of Byakuya's office desk and the walls were blood red. Lots of most likely meaningful sculptures and various expensive gold and red furniture. "You should have called it the red room" he commented and turned around to look at the high walls and paintings strewn about the place.

"I have a red room, it's right next to the purple one at the end of the hall" Yumichika looked up at him and when he saw no signs of joking he simply shrugged it off and began to search once again for his presents.

Byakuya came to stand behind him and turned him to face the humungous fire place and Yumichika smirked as he felt kisses on the back of his neck. His eyes travelled up and he gasped as he saw the picture above the wall. "Byakuya..is that?"

"You" Yumichika's eyes widened and he took a look at the huge photo of him on the wall. In the picture you couldn't necessarily tell it was him but he knew, he could remember the way his head turned and the smile Byakuya had told him to put on and the way his back was arched down. The black hair spread over half of his face and the only thing one could see was the smile as his hair covered the rest of his chin and neck.

On his back was a beautiful black sketch of a 3d peacock perched on top of a weeping cherry blossom tree with its large feathers spread out wide. In the background there were blossoms flying in the air around mid air it and it was a reminded him of Byakuya's own shikai, which was beautiful in itself. Yumichika could actually see the tiny lines of the perfect wings and the face of the creature that was turned in a shy nod. It really was a magnificent sketch, silently he wondered how long Byakuya had been awake before him. "I told you I would show you"

"Byakuya.." Yumichika said in shock. He had never seen something so wondrous in his life. Byakuya had turned his back into a piece of art. "It's..beautiful" Byakuya smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I put it right beside my desk too, just in case I get lonely and need to look at something to make me happy" Yumichika felt his heart beat loud in his ears and he turned into Byakuya's arms to give him a tight hug.

"Taicho" he whispered before kissing him deeply. "I've never..this..I don't even have the words it's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me..I- I love it" Byakuya kissed him on the lips and then led him over to sit on top of him on the love seat.

"Would you like the next one now or later?"

"Now!" Yumichika beamed and clapped his hands happily. "If it's even half as beautiful as this I swear I'll die right here" Byakuya laughed heartily.

"Reach under the table" Yumichika squealed and grabbed out the long black box that he just noticed.

"Ooh prezzie!" he said with cheer as he undid the silver bow on the outside and ripped the top off. Yumichika froze as he saw what was in the box and opened his mouth in surprise. It was a kimono, a very very expensive kimono. This kimono he couldn't buy with three years of pay. Yumichika ran his fingers over the soft milk entwined cotton and he looked down in confusion. The kimono was white with green flowers running down it. It had vines running up from the hem and his name enscripted on the bottom. On the back right below his neck line was the calligraphy sign for '6' in a darker green then the rest. "Oh shit" he whispered and gulped.

"Don't you like it?" Byakuya asked in a worried expression. He had put so much thought into that particular gift and if Yumichika didn't like it he just wouldn't know what to do with himself. Every since he and Yumichika had gotten together he had it handmade, with the best materials and the seamstress had made it just like he had wanted. It was a true beauty, just like the boy staring down at the box in his hands.

"I..Byakuya, I can't accept this" Yumichika said and closed the box. He put the box on the table and stood with his back turned to the confused captain.

"I had it made for you Yumichika, especially for you" Yumichika closed his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. "Yumi" he whispered and reached out to touch the boy who flinched away and took a few steps away from him.

"Byakuya, I- I have to go" he said hastily and tried to make his way out the door. Though Byakuya was a step ahead and flash stepped right in front of him. Yumichika rested his head on the broad chest and took a deep breath as the emotions came over him.

"Yumi-" Byakuya began in a soft voice. "Don't you like it?" Yumichika looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I can't..I have to go-" Yumichika tried to move but he was grabbed into a tight embrace.

"Yumichika, please don't leave..what did I do? I thought you would like it" Yumichika choked a sob and pressed his face into his captain's chest.

"I do..I love it I just..I have to go home" Yumichika attempted to push him away but he was just pressed tighter onto the hard surface of the captains chest.

"Why?" Byakuya felt his heart clench as he felt hot tears soak through into his shirt and Yumichika attempted to get away from him.

"Byakuya this is too much..it's too soon, just please. One day you're going to wake up and realize that this is just infatuation. Please don't do this to me" Yumichika sobbed.

"You're talking like a maniac, Yumichika" Byakuya stated simply and ran his fingers through the third seat's purple-black hair.

"Let me go"

"No, I got this for you because I thought you would like it. I don't know what you're talking about but when I said I wanted to keep you forever I meant it. Yes, I'm infatuated but that won't change, I need you. Let me need you.." Yumichika sniffled against his robes and closed his eyes to take in his captain's scent like he had done many times before. Byakuya moved his subordinate over to the couch and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Yumichika"

"Bya-"

"No more speaking" he said in all seriousness and placed his hands on either side of Yumichika's face so the boy would look directly into his eyes. "Yumichika, I've never felt this way about anyone else in my whole life. Not even when..well, never before. I want you to be here with me and I made this just for you. The design was made after our first night when I was running around ways in my head to make you need me back, I need you Yumichika. Don't leave me now, I'm not them. I don't listen to anything except for my own conscience and I need you. I'm me and your you and the past has nothing to do with what's going on with us right now. So don't let it"

Yumichika looked up at his captain in shock and could actually feel his heartbeat loud in his ears. Tears slid down his cheeks and he blinked slowly as he took a deep breath. He gulped as Byakuya took his hand and pressed it to his own heart.

"As long as my heart is still beating I will always need you Yumichika..so don't leave me now, especially when I know you feel the same way about me to" Yumichika looked down at his hand on the captain's chest and silently made his decision. He thread his fingers with his captains other hand and brought it to his fast beating heart as well.

"I do" he whispered and gasped as Byakuya caught his lips in a soft kiss. Yumichika felt the captain's fingers on the back of his orange piece and it fell to the ground as he had begun to be slowly and carefully undressed.

Yumichika gasped as he was laid back against the couch and taken slowly. Byakuya placed kisses everywhere and his hands came to massage every inch of the smaller man's body. Neither one of them expected the coupling to be so soft and yet still satisfying on the same level as their usual rough fucking. But for once Yumichika felt like this was different, it was something he had never felt before.

The third seats mind briefly flittered back to the night that Ikkaku had taken his virginity, it had been rough but still pleasurable. They had been drunk and he hit on Ikkaku who just shrugged and decided that it was a go. Shuuhei hadn't been this gentle either, Shuuhei who wasn't exactly as experienced as he had been with Ikkaku, more clumsy then anything. Then there was Gin who would just show up to his office and fuck the sense right out of his head.

But none of them compared to Byakuya Kuchki. His captain was on a whole other level of satisfaction, when he touched him in a way that made him scream he did it intentionally. The shakes that wracked his frame were constant because Byakuya _knew_ how to fuck him, no matter which way it was all about him. To think of it, he had never actually been dominant over the noble who obviously had control issues but it made him feel..well, loved. He felt loved by Byakuya Kuchki and there was no way he would be giving this up anytime soon. Byakuya had been right. No one else mattered except them, and that was actually beginning to sound like a good plan to him.

_Since I got so many great comments that made me feel good I decided to let yinz get an extra dose this week. _

_Thanks CrystalAmethyst ;{P , via87, Feathers Fall Like Snow (which, ooh, what a cute name), In the Mix, Totoromo, & Tsukinotora for the comments. You make me smile. _

_*Hope you readers out in lala land like the fluff so far* i do.._

_~cole~_


	5. Bankai

Byakuya lifted his head up and opened one sleepy eye as the memories came back to him. He took a deep breath and looked over at the sleeping boy on the floor beside him. Turning on his side he ran his fingers through the third seats hair and kissed him on the cheek before sitting up with the boy still laying ontop of him. "Eh Yumi" he groaned and wrapped his arms around him. Standing, he walked over to the fallen box and picked it up before walking back to his bedroom.

Byakuya walked through halls with Yumichika unconciously wrapped all around him. He pressed a hand to the boys lower back and kicked his half open door wide before going in, gently leaning over to set the light weight onto the soft sheets. As he pulled back Yumichika let out a moan and tensed as he tried to move away. "Yumichika" he sighed and put his hands on the arms around his neck.

"Dont leave" the third seat whispered then hesitently let go before turning to his side and stretching his arms over the other side of the bed. Byakuya tilted his head and looked down at the boy with a smirk. _Yumichika Ayasegawa, laying in bed naked as the day he was born asking me not to leave. It must be my birthday. _He chuckled to himself before walking over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Byakuya leaned his head back as the warm water came over him and he opened his mouth as it came down. Last night had been the best thing he had experianced in so long, he wondered what Yumichika thought of it. That was the way he had always intended to be with his third seat, it comforted him to know that Yumichika would let those feelings come over him like that. From that moment that those tears had begun to fall Byakuya just knew deep down that they were meant for eachother.

It was hard for even a captain to see into Yumichika's reatsu trail, most times with others you could feel how they were effected by certain things but not his third seat. Yumichika was only honest in the heat of the moment or right after when they were coming down. It showed his true nature, which was gentle and comforting yet dangerous in the same aspect. When he had guessed Yumichika felt like wings coming around him he had not lied, that was truely what he felt like.

Last night he had seen it, he wondered if Yumichika had felt it too. The boy had felt so caught up in the moment that he hadn't seemed to realize anything but his touches but Byakuya was aware enough to see. He felt the power pour out of him from all his pores, the air had filled with their coupling. Byakuya was glad he had cleared out the house for a while because he certainly would have been responcible for a few deaths.

Thoughts of Yumichika began to rouse him to a state of hardness and Byakuya groaned as he attempted to weakly suppress the memories. Yumichika as their foreheads pressed together and they stare into eachother's eyes as he took him, the small pats of kisses on his lips, the way he gasped and shook rather than screaming out his orgasm as usual. Byakuya had held onto him the whole time, he couldn't remember how long they were in that position but it had to have been hours. Just kissing and feeling eachother, it was another level that he had never felt before.

But Yumichika Ayasegawa was a different being than what he was used to. He was strong, beautiful, powerful, and loved. Byakuya realized last night when he was in his silent throws of passion exactly what he knew to be true before. He had gotten what he wanted before, which was the body of the perfect being sleeping in his bed at this moment. But now it was different, Yumichika was different with him.

Lately his third seat had been giving him these..looks. Strange looks and stares that caused him to look away as soon as their eyes met. It made Byakuya actually believe that maybe Yumichika loved him back. Not for the money, or presents, or his family but for him. The peacock wouldn't even take the things he wanted to give him which made his suspicions firmer.

"Byakuya?" The captain turned and wiped his eyes of the water falling over his face to see Yumichika standing there. The third seat stood a few feet away from him with the shower door open and a fist rubbing at his sleepy eyes. Yumichika had slipped on one of his captain's robes over his shoulders and the other arm held it closed on his body. The boy looked absolutly adorable.

Byakuya smiled widely and took a few steps toward him. "Your awake" he said before leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek. Yumichika smirked and looked down at the hard cock poking him in the stomach. He reached out and stroked the captain which earned him a deep groan.

"You were thinking about me I see" Byakuya grinned and slipped the robe off of his shoulders to fall to the floor into a heap.

"I always think about you" he whispered into his ear before lifting him and pulling him into the large shower. The captain turned Yumichika toward the stream and watched as he leaned his head back and the water came over him.

"Burr" Byakuya backed him up and reached out to turn the water to hot and kissed the boys neck as he gasped and ran his fingers through his captains wet hair. "Mmm Byakuya" he purred and kissed the man as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Byakuya looked into the violet eyes of his lover for a moment before collecting him in his arms and pressing him to the shower wall. "I missed you Byaka"

(**)

Byakuya lay back on the bed and watched the figure above him moved slowly on top of him. Yumichika was arched back into a magificent bow as his legs spread out and he used his thigh muscles to raise and lower himself onto his hardened member. The captain opened his mouth and gripped the sheets harder as he felt the boy shiver on top of him. The third seat looked so beautiful with his new kimono open wide, one side was slid down his arm as his hands rested onto his captain's chest. "Fuck Yumi" he groaned and thrust up slowly to meet him.

"Byaka.." the boy moaned and began to ride him faster. Byakuya's head fell back onto the pillows and he lifted his feet to plant them firmly on the bed, Yumichika's hands finding his calfs as he worked on top of him.

"Ah, fuuck" he sounded and put his hips to meet the bouncing figure on him. Byakuya liked seeing the third seat like this, but not as much as he loved seeing the boy screaming beneath him. Yumichika leaned forward and put his hands on the headboard as Byakuya started to slam him down with record speeds. He just couldn't take it anymore, he needed release, he wanted to hear Yumichika scream his name and fall on his chest in a sobbing heap.

"B..bya..b..s..stop..s..ah..ah..ffff...oooooh" Yumichika began to moan and his mouth opened wide in a silent cry of pleasure. "Ooooh sh.." he gasped and bucked forward. Byakuya reached his hands up and held Yumichika's hands to the headboard as he began to fuck him.

Byakuya's favorite thing in moments like this was to bind Yumichika's hands. They were truly a nuisance during their trysts. Always trying to steady him or stop him from doing what he wanted, he wanted to tie them up so he could do as he pleased. Yumichika could take it, so why did he pretend he didn't love it just as much as he did?

"B..Byaka! Byaka S-" Yumichika whined and Byakuya sat up and leaned forward as he felt pressure over his cock. The boy was tight, and that was an understatement. This was another reason he would never let his Yumichika go, through his Rui'iro it felt like he was a virgin every time. Every single time it felt like he was the first to sink into that heat, and everytime Yumichika came from just him it was like he was milking the cum right out of him. Byakuya leaned forward with a deep moan and pulled the third seat down as far as he could onto him to feel that suction.

"Fuck Yumi" he whispered roughly as he released into him and felt wave after wave of pleasure hit him. The captain sat there for a while and felt their wild hearts beat rapidly against each other and wondered how it was that he had gotten here.

Before he had seen Yumichika he hadn't been celibate or anything. But he hadn't ever been like this about one of his conquests. Mostly he would take private trips to the human world and slip on a gigai to find random people to put himself into, but none of them had been like this. No one in the Seritei had ever captured his heart like this.

His thoughts slipped back to Hisana and then back to Yumichika's words from last night. Infatuation. That was the word he had used, like he had been infatuated. He had been infatuated with Hisana, she was the first person he had ever actually speaken to from the Rukongai. That was infatuation, she was wild and carefree. So much like and unlike himself, he felt the need to help her. When Hisana died it was sad but not world crushing, he had found her sister and in the end she turned out to be like his own daughter.

Rukia was just another Hisana, she looked like her, talked like her, acted like her. Rukia was practically a younger her, so now he could have his cake and eat it to. It was a feeling so unlike his usual denial of annoyance he felt daily. "Yumi" he whispered and stroked the purple black hair lying on his shoulder. Byakuya suddenly thought about what would happen if Yumichika ever died or left him, now that would be world crushing. This feeling was uplifting, it made him want to live his fullest. He hadn't felt that way since he was a child, he needed Yumichika.

"Hm?" the sex sedated voice of his third seat sounded he felt eyelashes flutter against his collarbone.

"Do you love me?" Yumichika's reaction actually suprised him. The purple haired boy rose his head and looked his beautiful violet eyes into his own gray ones.

"Sometimes.." he whispered and lifted his hand to trace designs into the sclupted chest before him. "And other times I don't want to..I don't know what I would do if you wanted me to leave Byakuya..Some people say things to me and don't mean them, maybe it'll be now or in fifty years but, I don't want you to hurt me" Byakuya smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's soft lips. He could feel his body warm and his heart thump, now he knew what they were supposed to be.

"I love you. I think we're made for eachother Yumichika..I really do"

"Do you think so?" The boy whispered and he nodded.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have said anything at all" Yumichika's eyes frantically looked into his face and soon he leaned down to retrieve something on the ground.

"Can I show you something?"

"Anything" Byakuya watched as he picked up his fallen zanpakto and watched with interest as his eyes lit up blue, in a moment the force of his reatsu filled the room. Byakuya continued to look into his eyes as the green engulfed them both, he knew the boy was strong but this..this was his full potential. It was captain's level surely, but he had nearly 50 years on the boy so it didn't much effect him.

"Rui'iro Kujaku" Byakuya smiled as his lover showed him something special. No one knew Yumichika's full potential, he was much to good at hiding his reatsu most likely doing it unintentionally for the most part. Even the soutaicho didn't know he was this strong, but now Byakuya did. Yumichika's hair flowed in the spiritual pressure and he reached his hand up to brush it back behind his ear. "You're beautiful" The captain said before releasing his own pressure into the room. Yumichika gasped and his head fell back as he felt it and moaned out in pleasure as the white and green intertwined and he could feel heavenly sensations strike his frame.

Yumichika's fingernails dug into Byakuya's shoulders as he could feel the heat spread through him. Byakuya said he loved him and he had lost all control, he released his pressure because he felt like his captain should see it. No one had ever said that to him, and no one had ever seen his full release. He gazed down as Byakuya's spiritual pressure came over his body. "Byakuya" he whimpered and collapsed against his chest. "Don't stop"

The strangled cry came and Byakuya opened his mouth in a sharp breath as he felt himself fill up the boy on top of him. His eyes fluttered and he pulled the boy close as Yumichika's reatsu beat down on him and he felt this lightness. The captain breathed deeply as pulses could be felt and he lifted his head to look at the room. It was then that he noticed that they were in a bubble, he could see the reatsu swirling around like they were in a snowball and then he realized that this wasn't just Yumichika's release of his spiritual pressure. It seemed to be something else entirely.

"Don't stop" Yumichika moaned again and Byakuya held onto him tight as shakes began to course through them both. With their lust filled reatsu coming together like this and being in an enclosed space it was making it impossible to move or even think rationaly. "R-Rui'iro! O..oh sshit" the third seat shook and dug his head into his shoulder with punishing force. Byakuya put his hands on the back of the boys shoulders and pressed him down as hard as he could and listened to the strangled breaths from the third seat. "Bankai" he whispered and his body tensed up in a gasp.

"Yumi" he growled and thrust up as he came again.

"F-fuck Byaka! Oh fuck.." he whimpered and Byakuya could feel this strange feeling come over him. He opened his eyes and saw as they glowed together. Yumichika's bright blue eyes opened wide and his hair grew long as the reatsu flooded back into their bodies. Byakuya could see flashes of himself and then bright stars bursted behind his eyes as another orgasm ripped through his body. "Oh oh oh fuck oh fuck..Bya..im gonna..fuck.." Yumichika tensed again and bit into his shoulder blade as he began to shake violently one more time.

"Fuck, Yumichika!" he yelled and attempted to pull away but couldn't. "Stop" he whispered panted as he began to come down.

"Byakuya.." he whined and pushed Byakuya's lifeless body back onto the bed. Yumichika lay his head and pressed an ear to his heart as was brought down. Byakuya couldn't speak, he was in shock to the nth degree. The captain could feel tears running down his temples as the intense pleasure dimmed and the shield around them broke into a million pieces as the boy tore his hand off his blade and threw it to the ground. He lazily ran his hand in front of his face and wondered exactly how high he had gotten right then. He heard about the effects of Yumichika's zanpakto but this was..too much.

"Fuck" he groaned and took a deep breath. He was suprised to feel the hot wetness spread on his chest and Yumichika bring his hand to his eyes. Byakuya took his wrists in his hands and moved them to his shoulders as he wrapped an arm around him and put a hand to the back of his head.

"I'm sorry"

"Nothing..to be sorry..for" Yumichika moved his hand to slowly trace down and put his finger above his heart.

"I tried to look in your head..but, I just..it didn't work"

"My head?" he whispered. Now that was something he didn't know.

"I can look into people's heads but..you're different"

"How so"

"I don't..know..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Taicho" Byakuya let out a strangled chuckle at the name.

"Yumichika..you can't just explode into bankai like this" he whispered and pressed a kiss to the boys head. "You need practice..when did you learn it?"

"I didn't. I knew I had it but..it was the first time I ever used it" Byakuya laughed and looked down at the confused expression presented to him. "What?"

"You know something Yumi..I knew my bankai about a month before I tried, suppose I was afraid that Yoroichi would do something strange in reaction to it" Yumichika smiled up at him and sniffled. "Tell me what you did"

"..." Yumichika closed his eyes and thought to himself. What did he do? First he raised his sword and released his energy, then the bubble came and they were inside it..so what exactly happened? "I don't know I guess. I believe I just took the reatsu out and put it back in.."

"A manipulation of our reatsu..that's truly amazing" Byakuya leaned his head back down and sighed as the third seat settled back down onto him. For a few minutes they lay in silence, still coming down yet neither wanted sleep to come over them just yet.

"Byakuya.."

"Yes Yumichika"

"I think..no, I do..I love you too" Byakuya opened one eye and looked up as Yumichika raised the hand that had been at his side up near his face. The captain tilted his head and gazed into the glowing white flower with a green outline. "See this? It's a tiny part of us, and I'm going to keep it forever.."

"Tiny part? Well this tiny thing seems to be radiating a signifigant amount of power. What is it?" he asked curiously and ran his finger down a bright silk-like petal.

"A memory.." Yumichika smiled up at him. "..of the greatest feeling anyone has ever known"

(**)

Yumichika yawned as he walked through the Seritei in no general direction. He had a few hours to kill and he had long given up on doing what Renji didn't. The third seat had been trying his best lately to do things to keep his mind off of Byakuya for the last few days while they were at work. It was bad enough that he had to get up early and sneak back into his room everyday but the fact that Byakuya was his captain made the situation a million times worse.

Yumichika had slept inside the captains house every night since their first and it began to feel strange. Byakuya Kuchki sprinkling his affections over you was on another level of intensity, he seemed to always be sending hell butterfly or throwing something at the wall from the next room to get his attention, or anything really to get him into the office beside his own. Not that Yumichika didn't love it but he just couldn't get into another relationship like that, he didn't want to become dependent on someone else..again.

The third seat had followed Ikkaku for 60 years, long years and when the bald man left him he had vowed to make a way on his own. He constantly told himself that he would be strong and not devote all his time and energy into one man again and yet he could just feel himself falling back into it. It felt comfortable, he actually felt strong love and loved in return and it was a joyous feeling.

A bright flash caught his eye and he turned to see what it was. Tilting his head to the side he walked into a large courtyard of the..eigth? Or maybe he was in the ninth, he couldn't remember. What he saw definatly shocked him more than anything. Loud alarms began to ring and he slowly walked toward the figures that he saw fighting.

(**)

5 minutes ago...

Ikkaku let out a hearty laugh and threw his cards down. "Well, pay up. I gotta get back. Can't spend all day whoopin' ass you know"

"Fuck" Shuuhei grumbled and threw his money down. It was the fifth time Ikkaku had beat them and he was feeling _down_. Izuru laughed and handed him his money.

"Shouldn't you boys be doing some sort of work?" A small girl asked with amusement and they all turned. She was small, looked to be about nine or ten, with green- hair and blacked out eyes.

"What the hell are you doin' here kid?" Ikkaku asked and stood to walk over the creepy girl. The girl smiled and looked directly over at Shuuhei.

"I've been here" she said simply and took a step toward the ninth division captain who stood and placed a hand on his zanpakto.

"Who are you?" Shuuhei asked with hesitation and looked down at her questioningly.

"My name is Ai, I believe you all have already met my brother Kirai"

"Kirai? Sorry, he never introduced himself. What do you want kid?" Ikkaku asked. The girl giggled and walked so that she could look straight up at the 9th division lietenant. Shuuhei tensed and braced himself, if this girl really was the man's sister she may be just as dangerous as he was.

"I'm here to have fun. Do you want to play with me?" she asked and smiled as Shuuhei pulled out his zanpakto half way.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" Shuuhei asked and she giggled before pulling out something behind her back. Both Shuuhei and Ikkaku withdrew their zanpakto's and pointed them toward her on instinct.

"I'm thinking about killing you all. Don't you want to play with me?" Ai asked and stepped toward them with a smile as she showed her own sword.

"Your not playing anything here" Shuuhei growled and swung his sword at her. The girl appeared just about a few inches away from where she would have gotten hit and looked up at him with the tilt of her head.

"You don't have the power I thought you did...I was wrong" she said in dissapointment before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Hey!" Ikkaku yelled and she stopped midstep.

"Yes?" she whispered and held out her sword toward him without actually looking back.

"What do you want?" The girl giggled and spiritual pressure erupted from her body.

"To feed" she said in a different voice, it was growled and low like a demon. The girl flicked her arm up and it grew to become long and tentacle like, it turned into a grayish brown and in a second it wrapped around Ikkaku's legs. Shuuhei let out a snarl and charged toward her as the girl's other arm did the same.

"Fuck!" Ikkaku shouted. "HOZIKIMARU ROAR!" Ikkaku lifted up his long spear and planted it into the girl's misshappen arm as he was lifted into the air. Ai whimpered shook him as Shuuhei swung his sword down and lodged it into her. She used her other long arm to reach back and sent him flying through several levels of walls across the courtyard.

"Ergh" Shuuhei grumbled and patted himself off before grabbing his zanpakto and making his way back to the battle. He walked out to see Ikkaku laying on the other side of the courtyard with his hand holding what looked like a deep wound. "Kazeshini!" He yelled and released his zanpakto and watched for a few moments as the girl quickly dodged all of Izuru's attacks with his own released shikai.

Ai flicked a long tentacle like arm at Izuru and he was sent flying just as he had been moments ago. Shuuhei swung one side of his zanpakto and it hooked around her right arm. He braced as her attention was turned toward him and yanked back on the chain so that the other side would know it's mark. Ai let out a blood curtiling screech as one of his blades imbedded itself in her arm and she fell to her knees. Shuuhei flinched as his arm was grabbed by the girls previously unseen arm and he was lifted into the air before being thrown back down.

"Hello boys!" Shuuhei swore in his head as the girls spiritual pressure lessened and her attention was turned toward the cheery voice that just walked through the gates of the ninth division courtyard.

"Shit" he swore as the darkness came over him and he blacked out.

Yumichika quirked an eyebrow and took a look around at the desolation. He could see Ikkaku holding a fatal wound on his side and Shuuhei just lying his head on the ground apperantly unconcious. With a smile he took a few steps toward the girl attatched to the long tentacles.

"Well hello sweetheart, did you do this?" he asked calmly and his smile brightened as she beamed a bright smile back at him. The girl really was a little cutie, her long green hair was long and other than the whole 'she has black eyes' thing she had an adorable face.

"Yes" she responded sheepishly and lowered her arms.

"Hm, that doesn't sound like something you should be doing here. I know it's hard to deal with these mean boys though..my name is Yumichika, what's yours?"

"My name is Ai and I came here with my brother Kirai. We're having fun" Yumichika pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side.

"This..is how you have fun?" he asked with confusion.

"Yes" Ai responded. "We found it thrilling to feed from other shinigami" Yumichika straightened up and raised his head to look down at the girl as she continued. "You are very powerful. We would like to play with you"

Yumichika took a deep breath and looked down at the girl with a frown. "Well you wont be playing, girl"

"Yes we will" Yumichika's face hardened and he raised his hand above his head to create a kido shield as one of the girls long arms reached out from above for him. With his other hand he pointed at her and a ball of red fire shot out of his finger and hit her in the chest.

"It's not fair to others you know" Yumichika said calmly and walked to where Ai had fallen on her arms just a few yards away. Ai's long arms caught her before she hit the ground and with a grunt she raised herself up and balanced on them. Taking a step with one of her arms she leaned her body down to tower over him. "Coming to people's homes and trying to play childish games with them..so ugly" The girl giggled and dissapeared faster than she had came. Rolling his eyes Yumichika put a hand on his waist and checked his finger nails.

When a loud growl came from behind him he ducked and turned as he skid sideways and looked up at his attacker. The man must have been about 6'4, had a black wrap on his face, and dark green hair came out in a bob around his head. The man was built, huge muscles were popping out of his shirt and his hands seemed unusually large.

"Well hello to you to" he said and braced himself as the man unsheated a rather large sword and swung it at him. The third seat flash stepped behind the big man and turned his head to the side to wait and see when he would notice he had dissapeared.

"This is Kirai" the girl said as she appeared right in front of him in a split second.

"Oh" he said simply and bent forward as another swing came at him. "He's not very nice" He shook his head in dissapointment.

"Hey Yumichika!" the little girl yelled then ran away as he escaped numerous hits.

"Yes, Ai?" he said with a feigned calmness as he skid away from the angry looking giant.

"Is this your friend?" Ai smiled and stood above Ikkaku with her foot on his head. Yumichika's eyes bugged out of his skull and in that instance of distraction he was grabbed into a tight hold and he growled out in pain as he was squeezed tight.

"Stop!" he screamed and kicked as he tried to release himself but when she raised her sword and pressed it to his head he stopped. "Stop please stop!"

"Do you agree?" she asked simply and swung her sword to cut the top of the bald man's head.

"Oh fuck Ikkaku! Look I don't know what your talking about! We can play okay! Just please don't..don't hurt anyone" Ai tilted her head up in thinking and pressed a finger to her chin.

"Hm..okay, but you will play yes?" Yumichika's eyes filled with tears as she pressed her blade back to the unconcious man's throat and balanced the tip on it.

"Yes, yes okay? We'll play just let him go!" Ai smiled and waved a hand at Kirai who soon released him yet kept a hold on his wrist.

"We'll see ya soon Yumichan!" Ai giggled and Yumichika yelped as he was lifted in the air by his arm. His eyes widened as he felt something tear through his body and in an instant they had both dissapeared. Slowly he fell to his feet and felt the shock rip through him and he looked down at himself. In the middle of his stomach was a protruding long piece of broken wood that had been gathered from the broken walls far away from them. Yumichika fell to his knees and blinked his eyes slowly as he realized that he was going to die. He was going to die for nothing, for Ikkaku, and now Byakuya.._oh, no..Byakuya-_

_Well, alright, cliff hanger..hm..sorry. This was a bit of a fluffy chapter..next we'll see Byakuya's reaction and a little bit of Ikkaku and Zaraki. R&R. Thanks for all the fun reviews! I love them honestly I do, hope ya like this chapter. This chapter isn't quite perfect but I figured it was as good as anything.._

_Thanks!_

_~cole~_


	6. Seeds of Suspicion

_This Morning..._

_"Ergh!" Yumichika growled as he was hurriedly pulled downstairs. Today Byakuya chose to wake him up in the early hours of the morning for something. The captain wouldn't even tell him the reason for this annoying wake up call. Really all Yumichika wanted to do was sleep in bed with his Byaka, sweet Byaka..not this evil doppelganger Byakuya man who was always doing things to annoy him..like this. _

_"Calm down..we're here" Byakuya smiled and opened a door at the bottom of the eternal stairs. _

_"Oh joy, twenty years of my life spent on such a horrid journey. I'm glad we did this, im going back to bed" His attempt at escaping was thwarted and the third seat felt the sting of defeat. Yumichika grumbled and Byakuya laughed lightly as he was led into a rather large training room. "Holy.." he whispered and looked around at the room. It was just as big as the house above it and simulated a rocky, desolate area. It almost looked like the other secret training area that Ikkaku and Renji had trained in. _

_"An old family friend designed it. Beautiful isn't it?" Yumichika's nose scrunched up and he flicked his hair as he feigned disinterest. Honestly, the only thought that brewed in the third seats head was Byakuya's nice comfy bed. Well that of course along with a fantastic image of his captain in his birthday suit all stretched out with that cute little 'fuck me' face. Oh, how he missed Byaka._

_"I suppose if you count irritable dust beautiful" Byakuya snorted in a laugh and separated from him. "Take out your sword" Yumichika's eyes lit up with hope and he put his clasped hands to his chest as he looked into Byakuya's gray eyes._

_"Really?" _

_"No..focus" Yumichika let out a sound of distress and stomped his feet to the ground. Byakuya just wanted to see a simple thing and seeing as Yumichika always whined he didn't really care. "Your zanpakto Cheeki, take out your zanpakto"_

_"Fine" Yumichika quickly unsheathed his blade and waved it lazily in the air to show he had done it. Loud metal clangs could be heard as Byakuya began to flash step and attack him at every angle. The third seat flinched away as his arm was cut and he grasped at the bleeding wound and looked around for his lover. "Byakuya!" He screamed when the next sliced through his cheek. "Erhhhh" he seethed and turned around to block the next attack. With all force he tossed the grinning captain aside and swung his foot back to kick him in the face. He swore to himself in his head as he could feel his captain's foot on the back of the calf of his foot that was firmly on the ground. "Ah" he said as he fell to the ground. _

_"That's for cutting your hair when I told you not to" Yumichika rolled his eyes and huffed in his sitting position. _

_"It's summer Byakuya! It's too hot! I am not going to have five feet long hair in the middle of summer! No matter w- Byakuya!" Yumichika let out a yelp as he was pulled to his feet and pushed away from his captain. _

_"Release your bankai" Yumichika's eyes squinted and he crossed his arms in defiance. _

_"You dragged me down here to see my bankai? I've shown you already, leave me alone about it" Bykuya's expression hardened and he raised his blade vertically in front of his body. _

_"Senbon-"_

_"Okay okay! Fine, calm down..I'll do it" Yumichika said in frustration and cracked his neck. He held out his zanpakto and closed his eyes. _

_Byakuya watched with interest as Yumichika released his spiritual pressure and green waves came off of him. It was a sight to behold, as Yumichika's eyes snapped open he could see the bright blue shining out, his head tilted back and once again his hair grew long. A large peacock screeched out a bird call from above him and disappeared into a cloud of what seemed like purple/blue smoke._

_"Rui'iro Kujaku" a shaky voice whispered and his hands came to grip the hilt of his zanpakto. "Destroy and consume the souls of all those who defy" _

_Byakuya looked up to watch as a bright light exploded from his third seat and felt a wave of reatsu rush past him. He made a split second decision and held in all the reatsu he could as a bubble came around Yumichika and got smaller. It looked as if a Tesla Coil had appeared around him as lights of blue and green flickered from around the boy. The third seats blade fell and created a flower bed that spread out as it sank into the ground. As the bubble got smaller the flower's grew toward it. Yumichika held his hands out like he was holding something in front of his chest._

_"Grow" Yumichika visibly tensed as in a split second the bubble around him shrunk to fit inside his hands and the flowers grew on the ground to where the bubble had disappeared from. Yumichika's eyes fluttered closed and the light began to flicker. The third seat gasped before falling to his knees. The ball of twitching light fell into the flowers and disappeared within the bed. _

_"Yumichika?" he questioned as the room went dark. _

_"If I can't take anything in it doesn't work.." Yumichika mumbled with a sigh before falling to his side and stretching out onto the glowing blue petals. "Hmm" he moaned and Byakuya smirked as he gathered some to make himself an uncomfortable looking pillow. _

_"Yumichika.." _

_"Byaka" Yumichika smiled and looked up at him with glee. Byakuya rolled his eyes and dove into the flower bed onto the giggling third seat. He captured the boy into a kiss and moved his body between his legs. _

_"No Byaka..we're going into the office now that you've already shown me what I wanted to see" Yumichika smirked and moved himself to his forearms to begin to kiss the man's neck. _

_"But Byakuya..can't I get a quickie?" The captain groaned in annoyance yet put his arms around the boy and pressed himself down. "Byaka..byaka..ohm" _

_(**)_

Byakuya burst into the fourth division in a rage. Ever since the message was delivered to him about the attack he had been having a hard time keeping the calm look on his face as he shunpoed to the scene. The captain just couldn't wrap his brain around the thought. Yumichika had been taken to the hospital and it was tearing him apart inside.

Byakuya heightened his reatsu and a silence fell over the once noisy hall. The captain walked toward where he could feel Yumichika the most and walked into the room without a pause. Apparently the boy had been wrapped up and taken care of since the incident. Most in the room flinched as the door slid open with a slam.

The sight on the bed stopped him in his tracks. Yumichika was just laying there emotionless and fragile. Byakuya knew the third seat would probably be complaining if he woke about the awfully colored gray sheets on him that made him look..well dead. The sight was one too familiar to his memories and something he desperately wished to forget. In the room were three people who looked suspiciously like that whole 'deer caught in a head lights' thing he had heard about. They did have a reason to be afraid, Byakuya needed answers immediately.

"Kuchki-taicho?" Lieutenant of the third asked in confusion as he looked up from the chair on the other side of the room of a still unconscious Yumichika. Byakuya briefly glanced over at him and he momentarily focused on the man sitting beside him. None other than that sap Byakuya had read up on. Hisagi Shuuhei, the man shouldn't even have been a lieutenant and there he was. Looking just as pitiful as ever, it took everything in the captain not to march over there and choke the life out of the tattooed man.

"Shit..uhm-"

"Silence Renji, explain immediately" Renji looked up at his captain from beside the bed and grew just as lost as Izuru. He knew that Yumichika and his captain talked but this was a bit much. Maybe Kuchki made a friend and he was just upset, or maybe it was because Yumichika was Yumichika and _everyone _had their own individual strange relationship with the third seat.

"I..well, I wasn't actually there so-"

"You" Kuchki said in a controlling tone and addressed Kira. "Tell me how _my _third seat was attacked inside the courtyard of the _ninth_"

"U-uhm" Kira said nervously and looked over at a frozen Shuuhei and then to a cringing Renji. "He..we, I don't really..uhm-"

"We don't know why Yumichika was there, Kuchki-taicho-" The room went stale as Byakuya's head lowered and a coldness exploded from his reatsu. Shuuhei and Izuru grasped at their chests and had they not already been sitting they might have collapsed. Renji flinched and took a deep breath, he could tell now that his captain's level of agitation was already at max but he had felt the scary reatsu so many times that he had actually become accustomed to withstanding it.

"I did not address _you _Lieutenant. Your taicho should have at least taught you to respect your superiors..among other things" Shuuhei's eyes clenched closed and he mustered up enough energy to raise himself in a weak bow.

"I sincerely apologize Kuchki-taicho" he mumbled.

"You wouldn't be coming into my division and scaring the injured would you, Kuchki?" Unohana said from behind him in the doorway. Her tall lieutenant stood feet back from her with a hand pressed to her chest. Byakuya took a deep breath through his nose and lessened his pressure as he slowly turned toward her.

"I was inquiring about the incident involving my third seat who should have been in his own division and not prattling along with the barbaric imbeciles of the ninth" Shuuhei flinched and lowered his head as the insult was blatantly thrown at him. He really couldn't say anything, the captain was angry because his soldier had been injured in his division; it was just another thing to add to the long list of his guilt.

"I think that it is time for you all to leave, your friend will be fine" Unohana told the three men sitting around the room. Shuuhei and Kira quickly stood and bowed as they left the two captains. Renji nodded his head and stood up with a sigh, leaning down he placed a kiss on Yumichika's head before walking out behind them.

Byakuya felt his blood boil as he watched Renji lean down and kiss his Yumichika. He just might have to inquire about that relationship at a later time. If it wasn't for Unohana he might have cut his throat in an instance but later for that. Yumichika had been injured, left his division and almost died because of these idiots and Byakuya was not happy about it.

"What happened?"

"The ryoka had attacked a few of our higher ranked troops. From eyewitness reports Ayasegawa here had held his own until one of his comrades was held as bait"

"What was his name?" Unohana raised her head and thought to choose her words wisely. She could obviously tell that Byakuya had some type of relationship with his third seat, and given Jyuushiro's descriptions of how the young man had gone about his relationships she wouldn't want him to..overreact.

"I believe it was Madarame Ikkaku from the eleventh" Byakuya's eye twitched and he turned to look down at Yumichika. Enraged was a minor statement. The captain had forbid any speaking of any kind to that poor excuse for a subordinate and Yumichika had knowingly defied him. What a day this was turning out to be. Byakuya then had the realization that when Yumichika said he wanted to stay in bed all day he should have just listened. But then again if he had this information wouldn't have come to his attention. "Kuch-"

"Later for this" he growled before walking past her and down the hall where he could feel another captain's vast reatsu. "Zaraki" he stated as he marched into the room. Ignoring the bald man sitting up holding his head on the bed he turned directly to the captain who groaned deeply before standing to look down at him.

"Uh, hey Kuchki" The big man said and scratched the back of his head, making the bells jingle.

"Explain to me how one of your officers was the cause of my third seats nearly fatal injuries" He said in a calm voice.

"Can't help what happens in a fight. Ain't like Yumi wasn't fighting too, things just got out of hand" Byakuya's eye twitched slightly at the nickname, he didn't like it at all.

"Well isn't this a revelation. I didn't know incompetence was a divisionary impropriety" he responded in superiority and turned his head up at the taller man.

"Look you uptight-"

"No you look, I am restricting any contact between my seated officers and the buffoons you choose to call subordinates" Zaraki squinted and had a feeling that the other captain's statement wasn't exactly directed toward all the other officers, just a specific one.

"You callin' us weak taicho?" Byakuya flicked a grin onto his face which quickly disappeared in a split second.

"Hm, I didn't think you were as ignorant as to not already have realized it"

"Men!" Unohana said loudly and came to stand in between them. "You will not fight here, there are sick men and women and they need their rest. If you choose to have this spat do it outside these walls" She warned. Byakuya lifted his head and glanced a deathly look at the third seat of the eleventh who looked up from the bed in anger before walking out of the room and going back to his third seats room.

"Shit" Ikkaku muttered under his breath as the sixth division captain walked out of sight. Unohana sighed and nodded to Zaraki before walking out and leaving the two men puzzled.

"I'm gonna kill him one day" Zaraki commented before sitting back down on his chair and leaning back with crossed arms.

Ikkaku really didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he didn't already feel like shit for losing a battle but to wake up and find that Yumichika had nearly been killed for him was on a whole other level of devastating. "I fucked up" he said simply before falling back into the bed. He winced and grasped at his shoulder in pain as it connected with the hard surface.

"Hm" the big man grunted to himself and looked down at his feet. What was there to say?

"And what the fuck is up his ass? I don't get why he's freakin' out. Yumichika is fine.." Zaraki leaned his head back and thought to himself. Ikkaku looked at his captain after he snorted with a small smirk on his face.

"You mean like after he fought that arrancar and was bedded for three days?" Ikkaku's eyebrows knitted at the thought. Yes, he remembered it well. He had nearly had an aneurism screaming at the fourth division officers over the tiniest of things that Yumichika swore he needed for the dreaded stay. To think of it, Yumichika kind of had that effect on people. It was like the pretty boy would mold himself into what type of person you needed at that moment and if you really knew Yumichika you'd be grateful for it.

"So Yumichika and Kuchki-taicho" he nodded and wondered. "I don't understand how someone like that can stand him. Well, Renji did say they spent time together but..friends? That's insane, just mind blowing. How can he even stand Yumichika?"

"How could we stand him?" Ikkaku shrugged and took a deep breath. This was becoming a long day.

"Insolence" he swore and shut the door with force. Byakuya took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. Walking over he sat in the chair Renji had set beside the bed and looked down at Yumichika. He closed his eyes and put his hands to his forehead. He never wanted to see this, it was just like a memory of Hisana in her constant hospital bed smacking him in the face and it was heartbreaking. He didn't want to be here, he wanted Yumichika at home and in bed without all this nonsense. Byakuya just couldn't wrap his head around it.

(**)

"Byakuya?" Yumichika whispered in a rough voice and reached out to touch his captain who was just looking down at the floor beside his bed. He had tried to sit up upon waking but gasped as he fell back and grabbed his stomach in pain. "I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry you will regret it" the captain stated. Yumichika scooted farther over on the bed and felt a pang at his heart as his hand was slapped away.

"I am"

"Why were you in the ninth division with those.._men" _he spat.

"I wasn't- look, I was just taking a walk alright? I heard something and walked over because I heard someone yelling"

"I sincerely hope you are telling the truth Yumichika, because if you aren't I will know" Yumichika closed his eyes and brought his hand to his face. Byakuya's voice was hard and angry, a tone he had never personally received. It wasn't like he didn't know that he had messed up, he was in the ninth division in which his ex-boyfriend headed protecting his ex lover before he was injured himself.

"Where is my zanpakto?" he asked quietly and looked around the room. Byakuya should have brought it for him. It must have been obvious that he hadn't had it on him and people always brought you your zanpakto when you were injured. It was common knowledge..well, in the eleventh division it was.

"Where was he when you were injured?"

"You know I don't take him with me when I go out. I wasn't even on duty taicho!" Byakuya stood and leaned menacingly over the boy. Yumichika flinched as his wrist was grabbed away from his face and he was yanked roughly toward the side of the bed to look into nearly black eyes.

"There is an intruder running around the Seretei and you thought it best to walk around unarmed?" he hissed. "Well Yumichika, since you feel that your sword isn't important enough to protect you then you won't be getting him back until I feel that you are ready-"

"Taicho!" he moaned out in pain and tried to get away from the death grip on his arm. "Please"

"And since you feel like walking around and saving people who I believe I told you not to bother with you are restricted from leaving the sixth division until I see fit. You are being taken to my house in the morning and you will not leave. So help me if you challenge me Yumichika I will-"

"Byakuya!" Yumichika cried out as tears weld up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? You're hurting me" he whimpered and tried to pull his hand away but Byakuya's grip just worsened. Yumichika clenched his eyes shut and tensed as he half expected to be hit but after a few seconds Byakuya slowly released his wrist and he snatched it away to cradle it to his chest. The third seat rubbed his reddened wrist and felt arms come around him to pull him close against the captain's chest.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed him on top of his head. Yumichika let the tears fall out of his eyes as he lay his head against Byakuya's chest and felt his heart beat. "I don't want to see you in a hospital bed Cheeki..I wanted you home so nothing could hurt you. Then to find out you were protecting...them? Tell me everything now" Yumichika sniffled and took a deep breath as he began to recant the story to his captain.

(**)

Ikkaku flinched as the door was slammed closed and he could hear angry steps stalking away. He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his clean head. The third seat could hear Zaraki's loud groan and a chair slide closer to his bed. Not but two minutes ago Szayel had come in screaming like a mad man before making a rather flamboyant exit. That was the second time today someone came and bitched them both out for this whole fiasco.

"Hm" The captain grunted and crossed his arms as he looked over at Ikkaku. "That was wierd"

"Was it?" Ikkaku asked with a laugh and winced before pressing a hand to his shoulder where he had been injured. "I lost and he got hurt because of it, is it really weird?" Ikkaku asked in amazement and leaned back into his bed. He stare up at the ceiling and took a long sigh as he thought of Yumichika. Before he had been injured he had hated Yumichika, the man he had been with forever had actually managed to lie to him for an entire sixty years. It wasn't a surprise that Yumichika had stepped in when all three of them were defeated but it hurt to know that he had lost because of him.

For once in his entire life Yumichika had actually made him feel bad about something that he had done. He never felt sorry or guilty about anything, especially when he had someone like Yumi to come pick up the pieces and make him feel like the center of the world. This had been the longest time he had spent away from the former fifth seat and he had actually finally come to see his mistakes. His mind fell back to the last conversation he had with the flamboyant peacock and he felt a pang at his heart.

_"Ikkaku-"_

_"Shut up!" Ikkaku yelled and wretched his arm away from the fifth seat. Yumichika fell to his knees in the middle of their shared living quarters and the third seat could see tears fill his eyes. _

_"Ikka i'm sorry" _

_"You're sorry! You are fucking sorry!" he yelled and leaned down to grab onto Yumichika's arms and pick him up to slam him to a wall with all his force. Yumichika cried out and grasped onto his elbow as Ikkaku got close to his face and glared down at him. "You lied to me for sixty four fucking years, you- your sorry? Wha- I can't even say anything to you. A kido sword! Kido, and you didn't tell me! Like I would just let that go!"_

_"That's why I didn't tell you- Ikkaku! I am sorry I did- I d-didn't..p-please stop" Yumichika sobbed and attempted to reach out but his wrists were stopped and he was slammed back into the wall. _

_"Stop crying! Your already becoming like them! Weak! You deserve them alright, you and all your ugly fuckin' kido buddies. You don't belong here Yumichika and you damn well know it" Ikkaku turned away from him and went to stomp out of the room. _

_"I-Ikkaku..please..I-I lov-ove you..please, i'm s-"_

_"Shut your mouth, I have __**nothing **__else to say to you Ayasegawa. We're done, your leaving now anyway, what you think they're gonna let you stay here? You're gonna be transferred, if that's the last lie you want to tell me then so be it" Ikkaku yelled and slammed the door behind him. He stood for just a second and had to stop as his shoulders tensed. He could hear Yumichika screeching his name on the other side of the door and it took him everything to walk away. But he did. _

Ikkaku buried his head in his arms and took another deep breath. He was a horrible person, but it really didn't matter. Things were said that he couldn't take back, he probably wouldn't if he could, it was true. Though he was sure he could have said it in a nicer way it was still all the truth. Maybe he would apologize, maybe when everyone had gone home and he could just go talk for a moment. Yeah, just a short few words and all would be well.

(**)

"There's something weird going on" Shuuhei said and leaned back with crossed arms in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked from beside him.

"Kuchki's been in there for like two hours"

"So?"

"So, he never sat in your room for two hours when you got messed up" Renji laughed and shrugged.

"The last time I was in a bed as fucked up as Yumichika is, he was the one who did it to me" Shuuhei groaned and stood up.

"I'm going home Renji, when you open your eyes give me a call alright?"

"Uhm? Ok" he said with a quirked eyebrow and watched his friends retreating back as he left. Silently, he wondered what Shuuhei had meant by that but decided to ignore it.

"Hi RenRen" Renji jolted as a pink haired blur appeared right in the seat Shuuhei had just moments ago got up from and put a hand to his chest to attempt to calm his now erratic heart.

"Don't do that Granz" Szayel pouted and put his hands on the red heads knees.

"Aw, I'm sorry..did I startle ya?" Renji took a deep breath and scooted away from the pink head who was just inches away from him.

"No, I just didn't expect it alright"

"Oooh..well, guess it's getting pretty late huh?" Renji nodded and stare at Yumichika's hospital bed door. He didn't feel like speaking to Szayel, when he spoke to Szayel something always happened to him. Like two days ago when the pink haired maniac had pulled him into an alleyway and gave him a surreally confusing kiss right on his lips. More like a make out considering it lasted far longer than he had planned and he hadn't even gotten any. Szayel was truly a confusing person. "Well, why don't you come up-"

"No" he said sternly and turned away from the pink head. He made a vow to himself the last time he had been in that damn room that he wouldn't go back and he was serious about it. Szayelapporro Granz was a freak who liked nothing more but to see you squirm and scream then give regular old pleasure, it was always extremes with the espada.

"But you haven't even heard my offer" he pouted and let his glasses fall to the end of his nose.

"I don't need to hear it Szayel" he hissed lowly and looked around the empty hall to see if anyone was watching them. "No no no, I don't _want _to do anything with you..anymore, it hurts. I still hurt!"

"You liked it" Szayel defended and crossed his arms to his chest. Renji's eyes squinted and he huffed.

"I did not..you, you put your finger in my-"

"You liked it! Now stop being silly and come over with me neh..I'll take it slow this time and you'll have nothing to complain about" Renji grumbled and looked away.

"No"

"Renji" Szayel pouted and looked away sheepishly. "I don't want you to think that I'll always hurt you, you do like it, I know it. I promise i'll make you feel real nice-"

"And what's in it for you? What do you care how I feel?" Szayel grinned and scooted closer to him.

"I do care..I want to make you feel because you are intriguing to me. Since that day that you and your friend had gone up against me you could say that I've become quite..Infatuated, with your reactions.." Renji blushed and sighed before standing and turning away from him.

"Ergh..this is why I should have just stayed home and drank tonight-" Szayel giggled and clapped his hands happily before looping his arm around the taller red heads and pulling him to the twelfth division.

"You won't be disappointed Abarikun!"

(**)

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open and he gently laid the boy to sit leaned back on the side of the bed. He began to kiss all over and slowly entered him as silently as he could. Yumichika's gasp went straight down his body and he bit his lip to suppress the groan that would have escaped if he hadn't remembered that they were still in the fourth division.

Yumichika's hands came to massage his sides as his head rolled back and his eyes closed. Byakuya let out a sigh as he pumped into him slowly and felt as the third seat rotated his hips as much as he could do in the position that he was put in. Byakuya kissed the middle of his throat and worked his way down to the middle of his chest. As he licked he decided that he desperately wanted to fuck the boy into oblivion. Not like this, he wanted him up against a wall screaming like a pro. But at the moment that was not an option so he supposed that this would suffice.

When Yumichika came up to loop his arm around Byakuya's neck he breathed out at the better position. Pressing their chests together, the captain put his hands on Yumichika's hips and began to pump upwards as easily as he could. It was hard considering the way the third seat would tense and relax every slow push of his hips.

"Byaka" he whispered into his ear then licked around the lobe. The captain felt a shiver wrack through his frame and he swallowed, trying to keep his composure. "I'm so sorry. I love you"

"Fuck" he groaned lowly and thrust up roughly. "Don't-" Yumichika quickly pressed a kiss to his lips and let out a soft moan.

"Ah Byakuya" The captain's eyes snapped open as he could hear the near silent sliding open of the door. He rested his chin on Yumichika's shoulder and thrust up harshly as his eyes connected with the man who stood across the room. As a look of pure shock covered the bald man's face Byakuya grinned and pulled the third seat into a heated kiss, eyes never disconnecting.

"Say it"

"Mmm" Yumichika moaned and gasped as he threw his head back. "I'm yours Byaka, fuck..please" The bald man's eyes roamed down the writhing bodies on the bed and the captain could swear he would have been able to make an omelet on that heated head. Byakuya let his hands roam all over the boy and he kissed the side of his neck.

The door might have slid closed but Byakuya could still feel the man hovering right outside of it. He must have just been staring at it so the captain did the rudest thing he could think of and began to pick up the speed of his thrusts. He lifted Yumichika up and let himself go deep enough that his balls didn't create loud slaps like they usually did. It did the trick. The third seat began to whimper and claw and make just enough noise that you would actually have to be right outside the door to hear it.

The sixth division captain chuckled as he could hear stomping and a fist put into a wall down the hall. Yumichika winced and turned his head toward the sound, which didn't last too long because soon they were once again looking into each other his eyes. Looking into those beautiful violet eyes made all his anger fade away and Byakuya felt alright again.

Yey! Another chapter...I wrote this a while ago so thank CrystalAmethyst for reminding me to post it..whoops. Thanks for reading.

R&R!

~cole~


	7. Beautiful Black Eyes

Yumichika cracked his neck as his body relaxed inside of the big bubble bath. As he felt the tears pinch his eyes he slid down under the water and shook his head before reemerging and laying his head back on the head rest. The big Jacuzzi was probably his favorite place to be inside Byakuya's big bathroom. His second would be the large gold shower beside it, this bathroom was bigger than his entire room beside the barracks. The Jacuzzi where he could be alone and think, with steamy water and automatic bubbles Yumichika could drift into a happy world where he could escape the world.

Things had been going very well for he and Byakuya for the last few days that he had been there and sometimes Yumichika couldn't be happier. But Yumichika didn't feel like hiding in Byakuya's mansion anymore. There was only one person who was truly there for him and he didn't like to think that his captain just liked to keep him in there because he liked it that way. Byakuya was obviously still upset about the 'incident' and it showed. But no matter how much he brought up his zanpakto or even just walking out of the house he was told to make himself scarce. Really, how rude.

But that just _had _to be a conversation for another day because Byakuya didn't want to talk about it and if Byakuya didn't want to talk about something they wouldn't. The sixth division captain's way of resolving an argument was pressing him up against the nearest surface and fucking his brains out. But Yumichika had suddenly begun to just not care about it all. He wanted his blade back, when Byakuya had told him he was no prisoner he was lying and Yumichika was slowly coming to realize that himself.

It was all bullshit and Yumichika needed it to stop, either he got Rui'iro Kujaku back or he was leaving him. Simple as that. He knew it was a horrible thing to think but something needed to be done. The feeling of not having his sword was unnerving and it made him feel lonely. Kujaku would just sit around all day and tell him not to overreact about such nonsense but he strongly disagreed. _**Calm down Yumichika. **_His zanpakto hissed at him. _**You know he loves you, he loves you like no one else has and you want to ruin that? For what? Just settle down and learn the lesson your captain is attempting to teach you. **_

_I want you back Rui'iro. It's the principal of the matter, it's not right to lock someone away for eight straight days of nothing! I don't want this for us._

_**Well then maybe you shouldn't have gone off and saved Ikkaku. Don't pretend like you don't know why he's upset, you should have had me with you. Then you wouldn't be in this predicament and you wouldn't have that little wound going through your belly. **_

Yumichika took a deep sigh and knew he was right. But that didn't stop the strong feelings that he felt for the situation. _I don't want to be controlled._

_**Well do you want him to leave you! No one's ever done this for us Yumichika, please don't ruin it because your upset. Byakuya is your captain and he wants to teach you something-**_

_Taicho's don't teach people things by locking them up in their houses and taking away their zanpaktos. _

_**Like you would even know! Running around following Zaraki Kempachi around like he was a god himself and you think you know how people punish? Ha, you're very entertaining young one. **_

_I don't know Rui'iro, this doesn't seem right. _

_**Well go about things your way, my love. I'm going to spend the day with Senbonkun..maybe he'll listen to something I say for once.**_

The third seat sighed and blocked his zanpakto out. He didn't know if he could ever even tell the overbearing captain how he felt because anyways, what Byakuya Kuchki didn't want to talk about Byakuya Kuchki was not going to talk about. He would just shut down and leave the room.

Yumichika silently thought to himself about Ikkaku and Shuuhei. He wondered if it was the right decision to deny Shuuhei. He was so harsh on him when he and Byakuya had first started seeing each other and now the third seat knew he was pitiful for second guessing himself. He was stupid for listening to Byakuya who practically demanded that he never speak to him again. At the time all Yumichika thought was that Byakuya was just acting like a spoiled noble child who didn't like other people touching his toys. Which Yumichika came to find out was actually how Byakuya reacted to most of the things that went on while they were alone.

Ikkaku was a different story all together. The person he had spent over 60 years with and the man hadn't even thanked him. Ikkaku must have heard that he was still being treated. Who didn't nowadays? From what Renji had told him most of the Seretei now knew that Yumichika was staying with Byakuya whose guise was that he was 'educating a rambunctious seated officer'. Deep down Yumichika hoped that Ikkaku was fine, other than the bruised ego of course.

Izuru gave him a meek thanks a few days ago when Renji and the gang had snuck into Byakuya's back yard and beckoned him with rocks to his guest room. The same guest room that Byakuya snuck into every night because even he could not follow his own rules. He hadn't been surprised to see Shuuhei, Izuru, Szayel, and Matsumoto but when he looked around he couldn't keep the disappointment off of his face when he didn't see his former companion. Honestly, Yumichika believed that Ikkaku would at least say the smallest thing to him after he had saved his life. It didn't necessarily have to be a full blown speech, just something.

Yumichika wondered what Byakuya would do if Ikkaku ever spoke to him again. Would he kick something like a scolded child or would he just frown and attempt to keep the anger off of his face? Byakuya had several levels of anger you see, one was green annoyance, the safest for him especially to speak around. The next level was yellow anger, which usually resulted in Byakuya silently walking to his house and breaking something in the confines of his own room. Yellow anger is what happened when he came home from captain's meetings and was ordered to do something that would take far more time then he was willing to set aside. The third was angry red Byakuya, which always resulted in Yumichika being shoved into something and being taken a bit too roughly for comfort.

But that all thought, Yumichika had to think of where he wanted to be and if it was going to be happy for him or not. He knew he had to talk to Byakuya about this eventually, or maybe he could talk to sweet after sex Byaka which might go better for him. Eventually he knew Byakuya and he would have this conversation, they had to, Yumichika wasn't the type to sit back and take it. He was a beautiful flower that bloomed in his surroundings, not secretly be stuffed into some box. No matter how beautiful and large that box might be.

(**)

Byakuya sighed and looked down with his usual blank expression. He didn't feel like being here, he wanted to be home in bed with his beautiful peacock. Not standing here in annoyance in yet another captains meeting full of nothing but mindless blather. It was all useless information that went in one ear and out the other for most part. But he still listened intently, just in case his name was called.

As the meeting ended with nothing new learned Byakuya turned and walked silently out the door to meet his read headed Lieutenant.

"Abari" he nodded and began to walk in the general direction of the sixth division.

"Hey, Taicho.." Renji trailed off and followed behind his captain. Byakuya groaned and thought of a way to get this boy away from him so he could go home without notice. The day was almost over and he could only imagine what Yumichika was doing. Probably laying in the bed asleep or running himself a bath or swimming in the heated pool. You never really knew with the boy, always doing something arousing, he seemed to always have new ways to make him stand at full attention.

"Abari, I am tired..I will be returning to my residence and I sincerely hope your work is finished before you leave the office tonight"

"Hai Taicho" Abari nodded with a flush of red and took off. Byakuya didn't expect anything of him really, just to mostly leave him alone when he wasn't needed and he seemed to be good at that lately.

Byakuya walked into his mansion and relaxed his shoulders. He closed his eyes and let his body drift toward the reatsu he felt coming from the bathroom. The black haired man smiled as his eyes set upon the beautiful sight before him. There Yumichika lay in his large porcelain Jaccuzi with his hair and face wet looking like an angel. He took a second to look at the boy and revel in his glory, the boy had submitted to his every whim and he was finally his. There wasn't much need for convincing seeing as the boy really had no one else to lean on, it was easier now that everyone was out of the picture. Everyone except Yumichika and him, which was exactly how he wanted to keep it.

"Hello my love" Byakuya smirked as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. Yumichika's eyes sprang open and he smiled as he saw him.

"Byaka" he purred and swam in the captain's direction. Yumichika lay his chest against the side of the tub and reached his arms out in a bid to have the man come join him.

"Ah, am I now? But we haven't even begun" he teased and pulled the scarf from his neck to let it fall to the ground.

Yumichika smiled as he watched the noble slowly disrobe while taking steps toward him. He looked up at him with a grin as his under coverings were removed to reveal a long fully erect member. Yumichika stood and put his arms around him as his thighs came to the side of the tub and he lowered his hand to stroke the man against his stomach. "You're always Byaka to me" he whispered and stepped back as Byakuya swung his leg over and picked him up into his arms before sitting on one of the seats.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Byakuya asked as he let his hands roam over the tithe body who was rocking their erections together on his lap. Yumichika bit his lip and pressed their chests together as the captains fingers trailed up his ass cheeks.

"Thinkin about you" the noble's breath hitched and leaned his head down to start kissing his neck as he spread the cheeks and lifted him to rub his head over the tight hole. The third seat moaned and got onto his knees.

"Thinking about what that is hm?"

"This..you..ah Byaka! Stop teasing me, fuck me..then I'll tell you" Yumichika whimpered as he felt himself begin to be filled and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck. "Byaka" Yumichika's finger nails dug into the back of Byakuya's shoulders as he was fully sheathed and he began to ride him.

"I missed you" Byakuya panted as he clenched his hands on the hips working on him. "Ah, I missed you so much"

Yumichika rolled his hips and looked down into Byakuya's eyes as he set a slow rhythm. As they stared at each other his problems seemed to fade away. Though it was momentary it was serene. For Yumichika the most peaceful place was in Byakuya's grey eyes. Every time he found himself caught in the gaze. It was everything he could have dreamed of. Soft, loving, and honest. Yumichika gasped and twitched upwards as Byakuya pulled him close and thrust up into him.

With a twinkle of excitement his captain began to move with him. Soon they were in sync and Yumichika couldn't hold the intensity any longer. His captain's reatsu was swirling around the air like a wild fire and it was deafening. As his moans got louder Yumichika felt his body begin to tense up as the pleasure consumed him.

Pressing themselves closer, he ran his fingers through Byakuya's hair and carefully removed the pretty jewelry that was adorned on the top of his captain's head. "Fuck..I love you" the noble groaned out roughly. Yumichika let out a choked laugh and shiver's rippled through him. He tried to focus but it was mildly entertaining. Byakuya swearing was a rare treat.

The third seat gulped and slowed down as he was once again looking into Byakuya's eyes. He shook at the heat shone up at him, his captain held him down and ground his hips as far as he could get into him. With a whimper Yumichika released into the water and held onto Byakuya tightly as they came together. His hands came up to cup the other man's face and he leaned in for a passionate kiss that lasted a bit longer than he had anticipated it would.

"Love you too" he whispered back as he lay his head down on Byakuya's shoulder and closed his eyes. As Yumichika listened to the slowing beat of his captain's heart he eventually fell into a satisfying sleep with his captain once again still nestled deep inside of him. Something he couldn't help but think felt just perfect.

(**)

Yumichika collapsed to the side of the bed with exasperation. He was tired out, he had been in the bath, the shower, and now on the bed. It was just..wonderful. Yumichika looked over at his exhausted lover with a smile before turning and snuggling up to him. He kisses the sides of his cheek as Byakuya wrapped an arm around him and pulled him impossibly close.

"Mmm Byaka..we should do this more often" Byakuya chuckled and closed his eyes. The third seat ran his fingers through the damp hair and kissed him on his jaw. "Maybe next with Rui'iro.." Yumichika began and rubbed his hands over the toned sweaty chest. "Hm? Like we used to..don't you miss it?"

"Yumichika" Byakuya warned in a stern voice.

"Byakuya" he mocked back with a pout. Yumichika took in the furrow of the man's eyebrows as a sign of green yet continued. This was what he had been waiting for and he was not going to be intimidated by this fool. "It would be fun..multiple orgasms..little power up -"

"Yumichika we've had this discussion. Stop speaking immediately" Yumichika seethed. _Fine, decision made. _With a huff, Yumichika rolled to the other side of the bed and hopped off. He was pissed, once again the captain had shut down and he just wasn't going to deal with this. "What are you doing?" the monotone voice asked without concern as he whipped open the chest that Byakuya had given to him to put his kimono's in.

"I'm leaving you" he replied simply and pulled the green kimono over his shoulders. Yumichika briefly tried to think if there was anything in this room that he had wanted to bring with him and he shrugged mentally. Nothing in here was worth anything, most things in this room Byakuya had bought him so it was not needed anymore. Yumichika turned as he tied his robe and groaned as he found himself walking into a big wall like surface. "Move" he grumbled and tried to shove past the man.

Byakuya watched as Yumichika hopped off of the bed in confusion. He honestly didn't understand what he may have done. Why wouldn't the boy just accept? What was wrong with Yumichika being his and his alone? The captain really couldn't understand why Yumichika would want to defy him like this. Byakuya flash stepped behind the flamboyant boy and waited as he slid the brand new kimono over his shoulders. The nerve of the boy, threaten to leave and steal the clothes that he himself had bought him?

Yumichika moved back when he couldn't get past him and felt the tears sting his eyes. He was so enraged at the moment that he really didn't mind that he couldn't think straight and everything just came out. "_We _didn't talk about anything. You decided and that's just something..I just can't do this Byakuya! I tried, I did, I sat around and shut my mouth and I'm honestly trying to do everything you want but I can't! I can't do it..I need Rui'iro and I can't..I won't be kept locked away like I never existed to begin with. I just..please Byakuya..I need some time"

"Yumichika" he said slowly and took a deep breath as the boy turned and tried to get past him again.

"What you can't hear! Move!" Yumichika yelled and tried to walk around him. He yelped as a strong grip came around his wrist and yanked him to the bare chest in front of him. "Ow Byakuya, let me go!"

"What did you say" A shiver went through Yumichika as he heard the incensed tone. He shrunk away as Byakuya gripped his wrist harder and looked down at him with pure anger. Yumichika clearly didn't expect this, he closed his eyes and looked away after the first glance into the black eyes looking down at him with accusation.

"Byakuya you're hurting me" he hollered and tried to shake his wrist out of the man's death grip. He swore mentally and wondered how he missed yellow and red, this wasn't angry anymore. There was this strange white aura vibrating onto him and Yumichika's knee's nearly buckled from the intensity.

"Yumichika" he growled and shook the boy by his arm.

"Stop Byakuya! You're going to bruise my flawless wrist now let me go" Yumichika responded back with only about an ounce of his usual bravado. He couldn't think, the third seats heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears.

"Why do you want to leave me? Why would you say that? Do I not give you everything you need? I let you prance around here without rules, without structure, you are free to do whatever you please _except _one thing so why do you constantly want to defy me!" Byakuya yelled into his face. "Do I not love you enough? No that can't be it because _no one_ loves you like I do..so why do you do this Yumichika? What have I done?"

"Fuck you Byakuya! Maybe your right, maybe I'm just some selfish whore who gets spoiled. So what! Well then maybe I don't want to be coddled, I don't want to be kept in here and I don't want you " Yumichika screamed back and was finally let go of. He looked up into the angry eyes of the noble and flinched as he was suddenly backhanded.

Yumichika hit the ground with a loud thud and winced as he landed right on his injured side. Instantly brought his hand to his left cheek and his other to his wound. It wasn't until right then that he really understood how strong his captain was. The spiritual pressure pressing down on him was breath taking and the heat that swelled on his cheek burned him. He felt tears spring to his eyes and he knew he was helpless. Yumichika couldn't move, whether it was out of fear or the power holding him, he just couldn't do anything.

Byakuya let out a sigh as he watched the boy on the ground. The way the cries fled his body softened Byakuya's heart and he felt horrible. The noble took a deep breath and knelt beside him, he really didn't mean to hit him so hard. A small slap never hurt anyone though, especially after the disrespect that the boy had thrown in his face like that. What else was he to do? Byakuya groaned as he attempted to take the boy into his arms but he shrank away.

"Yumichika" he said solemnly and sat on the ground as he forced him to his chest. Byakuya felt a pull at his heart as the third seat lay tensed in his arms. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Don't say those kinds of things to me Yumi, never say that to me. I don't want you to think I'm keeping you here. The thought of loosing you scares me, we're supposed to be together _forever_. I love you, you know that, I love you more than I've ever loved anything so can we just stop this? When the time comes you will get whatever you want. But until I feel safe with letting you go, we're staying like this"

Shakes wracked Yumichika's body as he buried his head into the bare chest and cried his eyes out. All talk of their argument had been forgotten and he was just focused on how his beautiful face would look in the morning. Byakuya, his gorgeous loving captain from the sixth division, had hit him. Backhanded him so hard that his head whipped back and he landed on his elbows in what must have been a second of movement. The bastard hadn't lessened his reatsu and Yumichika couldn't even move away to stop himself from being cradled into the violent man's arms.

Byakuya slowly dropped his spiritual pressure as he felt Yumichika relax into his arms. He moved the boy's short purple black hair out of his face and made a mental note to make sure he didn't cut it. It looked so beautiful when it was longer, it softened his face made him look all the more feminine. "And you're not leaving me. When you told me you loved me I told you it would be forever and you agreed. Don't turn your back on me now Yumichika, the repercussions will not be pretty"

Yumichika scoffed and found the strength to push himself out of the captain's arms. He wasn't going to sit around and listen to this, he was not a toy and he didn't have to belong to anyone if he didn't want to. This was ridiculous, yes he loved the man but that did not mean he was going to weaken himself for him. He wasn't like that anymore, he didn't bend to other people's wills. Yumichika was stronger than that, well he was when Ikkaku was around. But now he had to do it on his own. The third seat winced as his wrist was grabbed again and he looked down into the dark gray eyes.

"I need to take a walk" he mumbled and rearranged his clothing. He stood and turned to leave and was surprised to once again find that the captain had shunpoed in front of him. "What!" he screeched and put his hands to his eyes. Byakuya took a deep sigh and leaned down to kiss his bruising cheek.

"I'm sorry. Be back soon Yumichika or I will come looking for you" he said as he moved out of the way and let him pass. Byakuya looked down at the ground as he heard the soft footsteps and the side door to the yard close. He eventually sat down on his bed and felt himself grow sadder. He couldn't understand what had happened, one moment they were kissing and making love and the next he was screaming and shaking him. There had to be something wrong with the picture, why couldn't Yumichika just accept his word as it was?

It annoyed Byakuya to no end but soon the boy would understand and then they could be happy again.

(**)

Yumichika couldn't find the strength to run so he just lazily walked along the roof tops. His mind was racing and he pressed his hand to his cheek, still in shock. His lover had actually hit him and it hurt. There was this pulsating in his cheek and the burn made him wonder if Byakuya had actually punched him and the move was so quick that he just didn't realize it.

"Yumichika?" a voice questioned from somewhere behind him. Yumichika swore in his head and continued to walk. He couldn't be bothered with this, he didn't feel like explaining the mark on his face. He just wanted to go home, wrap himself up in his blankets, and sleep for the rest of his life. "Hey!" the voice said and flash stepped in front of him.

"Yes Renji? What can I help you with?" Yumichika asked and feigned ignorance. He turned his head so that his hair covered most of his face, including the hand that was currently clutching his cheek.

"Are you alright? I felt the captain's reatsu and thought...you don't look-"

"I look amazing Renji, I really don't have much to say. I'm tired and sick alright? Get out of my way boy before I whip the lesson into you" Yumichika snapped and pushed him aside to flash step over to the next building and continue to walk.

Renji lifted an eyebrow and watched as Yumichika slowly stepped from rooftop to rooftop, looking depressed and well, a lot like Izuru. Renji hadn't actually felt anything, it was something he wasn't proud to admit but he had once again skipped his paperwork to go out drinking. It was Shuuhei who had felt his captain's reatsu from a bar in the sixth division and got worried about Yumichika. After all, there was only one person who was around the easily irritated captain at the moment and that person wasn't someone to be pushed around without a fight.

So he, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Kira had walked out and stood on the roof to see Yumichika walking around like nothing was happening. He had seemed to be in deep thought as he walked right beside them. Ikkaku walked back inside the bar and muttered something about him being just fine, being followed by Izuru. Shuuhei would have gone and spoke to him but after the whole Izuru/Shuuhei incident they both decided it would be a bad idea so it was Renji's turn.

Renji jumped back down to the ground and walked back into the small bar with an angry groan. He hated it when Yumichika was shut off about something, the flamboyant peacock always seemed to just yell at him for no reason. He had only seen the third seat once after he was taken to Byakuya's mansion to get treated after getting injured and he seemed the same.

"Is he ok?" Shuuhei asked immediately as he sat down. Ikkaku growled and took back another cup.

"I don't know, he's..irritated about something"

"Aw poor Yumikun" Izuru drunkenly giggled and rested his head on Shuuhei's shoulder.

"Shut up..what did he say?"

"Nothing" Ikkaku yelled and slammed his cup down on the table. "Probably just bitching about some more lies he came up with"

"Well he really didn't say anything, just called himself amazing then turned and left" Shuuhei's eyebrows knitted in confusion. That wasn't like Yumichika at all, it usually didn't matter what emotion he was going through at the moment. Yumichika always went out of his way to throw his beauty in someone's face, not just walk around with his arms around himself and his reatsu stinking up the place.

"That's weird"

"Let's stop this conversation now before I puke" Ikkaku said and went back to drinking. Shuuhei sighed and agreed, he really didn't know what was going on with Yumichika. Maybe he would go speak with Szayel or something. But then again after what he did it was really none of his business anyway.

Ikkaku wasn't going to say anything outloud but yes he had felt Yumichika's reatsu some time ago. Being in the sixth divison they had been close enough for him to instantly detect the upset third seat. But after he had felt Yumichika's captain's right after he had suspicions of what it might be about. He fondly remembered when he and Yumichika used to fight over petty things. It was most likely about the fact that Yumichika had been confined to the Kuchki estate since the fight a week ago.

But he didn't care so it didn't matter. Why would he care about their meaningless love spats? He didn't care when Shuuhei and Yumichika used to fight so why would this uneasy feeling not leave him? Maybe it was because Ikkaku had actually seen them together. Maybe it was because Byakuya had seen him see them together.

The bastard smiled at him. Actually grinned a little asshole grin and if that man wasn't a captain it would be over for the noble. Not because it was Yumichika who he was buggering, but because it was a challenge. In those few second's that their eyes had connected in that dark room Ikkaku read the look clearly. It was like a growl from a dog when you got too close to their bone. Ikkaku had been trying to get that look out of his head for days and nothing was working. If only Byakuya was not him and Ikkaku was someone else as well.

_"..I'm yours.."_

What kinds of thoughts were these anyway? Ikkaku had washed his hands of Yumichika long ago and he would be damned if he allowed himself to be so easily baited. No, Byakuya Kuchki wasn't going to get under his skin and when the time came that smile would come back to haunt the noble if Ikkaku had anything to say about it.

(**)

R&R

Totoromo: Yeah..just a bit. lol. Thanks for the review!

Feathers Fall like Snow: Yes! He did! *gasps* About the Byakuya vs Ikkaku..well we'll see..*manic laugh*

Kasia-chan: Thanks for the reviews!

CrystalAmethyst: Yeah..take that Ikkaku.

via87: Just a bit. Thank you so much, im glad you liked it.

-cole-


End file.
